Enough of Me
by majorqueer
Summary: In which Harry creates unity where it's needed in Forks and labels himself as a homewrecker. A label he really doesn't deny, but honestly, he didn't think he was that irresistible. Certain people, on the other hand, did and that quite frankly wasn't his fault. Slash.
1. I

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter, I would've made it hella gay if I did.

All mistakes are my own. :-)

Expect heavy slash later on if you guys like it.

Enjoy.

* * *

The new kid wore commando steel capped boots with a leather jacket and had wild black curls, eyes like emeralds and tawny brown skin. He stood before a classroom full of his peers who gawked unabashedly, immediately wanting to know all his secrets.

Everyone drank in the very sight of him as if they've never seen someone like him before.

"Harrison is from England," Mrs. Hall, the AP American History teacher informed them and the whole class broke out into excited whispers. People from other countries exist? Oh my god! Who knew? "Would you like to say something about yourself?"

"No," Harry answered honestly and wasted no more time scanning the room for a vacant seat. He shuffled through the rows of students with ease and grace, dead set on sitting all the way in the back.

"You can sit here if you like," a high, lispy voice said. It was a girl with straight brown hair pulled back with a sparkly headband and a mouth full of braces. Blue eyes alight with interest stared up at him, then dropped swiftly to indicate the empty seat beside her. "I'm Anna."

"Hello," Harry sat down, relieved to finally be out of the line of fire from prying eyes. He pulled a notebook and a pencil out of his backpack as Mrs. Hall started the lesson on world war two.

'No backing out now, welcome to hell.' Harry thought to himself. 'You wanted this.'

Harry had no one to blame but himself. He could have chosen the easy route and got his GED instead. He could have bypassed all of this unnecessary socializing. But no he wanted to be difficult, and he wanted to put himself through this. Part of him only wanted to see what the fuss was about. High school, supposedly the best years of your life and some would argue that they were the worst. Harry just wanted to regain somewhat of his teen years back, without being in danger and thinking about dying every second of every day. He wanted to live a different life in America. The good thing about starting over was that he could be anybody he wanted to be. So he was Harrison Peverell, the mysterious new kid at Forks High.

Long story, cut very very very short.

Dumbledore was a cryptic bastard. The prophecy was a bloody fucking scam.

Master of Death had nice a ring to it if he did say so himself, he just wasn't expecting to live forever. He just couldn't catch a break. So after a few years of being an Auror and completely failing at a relationship with Ginny, Harry came to the states. He spent some time in New York and was completely content with wasting away the rest of eternity in solitude. But then he had a very bright idea to settle down somewhere quiet. So, for now, he was staying in the small unsuspecting town of Forks Washington.

Considering that he only had an elementary grade level of muggle school completed, he had the marvelous idea of going to high school, getting a high school diploma and then eventually going to college. Because truthfully knowledge is never-ending and he didn't want to go back to being an Auror anytime soon. He could be somebody in the Muggle world, anyone he wanted too. But back in Britain, it held too many memories and in the magical world, he would always be Harry Potter.

So he registered himself as a junior at Forks High. He falsified a lot of information which was surprisingly easy since he didn't exactly exist in the Muggle world. He used the imperius curse on a lot of people, (sorry not sorry) and boom he had the necessary credentials to be a junior in high school. He was self-taught up to that anyway, he took up reading textbooks in his spare time. Hermione would have been proud. Truth be told he could have just cheated his way, but he had the time. He had all of eternity to be exact. So what was the rush?

Harry continued to take notes for the majority of the class until he started to feel a tingling at the nape of his neck and a slithering up his spine. Animal instinct made him glance over his shoulder to see exactly what was hunting him and he was immediately met with a pair of piercing black eyes shaped in a predatory glower.

It was a boy. It was a boy the same age as him, but the gaze of a war vet. He was tall and deathly pale like his skin never saw the sun. He had a head of honey blonde hair and dark purplish bruises under his eyes like he hadn't slept for weeks. He was dressed rather odd, like the clothes he had on belonged to generations before him. Outdated, yet surprisingly fitting for him.

Okay? What in the hell was going on?

Even though he'd been caught, he didn't seem to mind, the black-eyed boy didn't look away; the bastard didn't even blink, he just kept staring. He was clutching his pen so hard it was snapped in half, ink nearly dripping down his pale fingers, eyes targeted on Harry like he wanted to take him apart.

"That's Jasper Hale."

Anna's voice brought him back and he looked at her for an explanation. Her eyes were locked ahead like a good student, but she leaned over and whispered, "That's Jasper Hale, he's part of the Cullen family."

That didn't give Harry any information he cared about, nor did it explain the fact that this guy was looking at him like he was juicy Salisbury steak. Harry's eyes flicked back to him before settling on Anna. "Why in the hell is looking at me like he wants to eat me?"

"Huh?" Anna said uncomprehendingly. She glanced back and immediately she was petrified, the color draining from her face; she looked away hastily. "I've never seen him look anyone like that," she muttered. "You know Alice Cullen, the short girl that looks like a pixie." Harry just fucking got here, so he did not know who the hell Alice was but now didn't seem like a good time to mention it. "That's his girlfriend. She's like really weird. He only ever talks to her or his family. He looks like he's in pain most of the time."

Harry was still at lost because none of the information coming from her mouth served as an explanation of what was happening. She just ignored his damn question. "Do you know what his problem is?" Harry hissed obviously put out. "I really don't give a shit about his who he talks to."

"Oh," Anna flushed so hard her eyes nearly watered and Harry was slowly but surely starting to dislike her already. "The Cullens normally keep to themselves, maybe he's just having-

"Anna? Something you'd like to share with the class?" the patronizing voice of Mrs. Hall interrupted.

"No, ma'am," Anna insisted respectfully. As soon as the woman's back was turned, Anna leaned over again and whispered, "maybe he's just having a bad day."

No, if someone had a bad day they didn't stare at someone else while literally salivating at the mouth. Great, it was his first day of school and he had already made an enemy. Harry could tell that the rest of this day wasn't going to be fun. God, he needed a cigarette right about now.

..

When the bell rang, Jasper Hale was up and out the door before everyone else had gotten up. Harry couldn't help but feel a tad bit upset since he did absolutely nothing to him. Harry stuffed his notebook into his bag, getting to his feet not wanting to get caught in the traffic coming out of the room.

"I'll see you around," Harry mumbled to Anna who was fumbling to catch up with him. Once Harry stepped out into the hallway, people gaped at him as if he was a zoo animal. He had gotten to school late purposely, so the hallways would be empty. It's been a while since he's gotten this much attention.

Americans were so bold.

Harry swore every pair of eyes was on him as he walked determinedly down the hall. The closer he got to his next class the more he craved a cigarette. He knew smoking was a bad habit to start but if it wasn't going to kill him then what exactly was the harm. So instead of making his way to English, Harry found himself in a small bathroom stall instead.

The drag of nicotine through his lungs made his hands stop shaking a bit. They just did that sometimes. Ever since the war.

"Pull yourself together, for Christ sake," Harry mumbled to himself, he rubbed his palms into this eyes and made sure to smoke the cigarette until it was nothing but the filter left. A bit of a self-pep talk was what he needed. But Harry always hated that term because how could you pull yourself together if there was nothing left.

By the time Harry left the stall 20 minutes had gone by, first impressions are damned. Half the class was nearly over by the time he shuffled in and unfortunately, Mr. Berty was not exactly pleasant. Harry could see it in his eyes, the judgment, the disdain. Harry did look out of order, out of place, like a troublemaker but he promised that he wasn't. Harry looked a little rough around the edges because that's just how life made him.

However, Mr. Berty was forced to be decent towards Harry since it was his first day.

"Mr, Peverell " Mr. Berty smiled tightly at him, "So nice of you to join us."

Harry tossed the teacher a casual salute and, even though he was the center of the class' attention, he still tried to skulk to the back of the class. Mr. Berty didn't let Harry have his moment, not that he wanted it anyway, and continued to lead the class not even waiting until Harry had settled himself into a vacant seat.

Macbeth was topic, luckily it was one of his favorites. Harry knew what to expect so he took out his own roughed up looking copy of Macbeth, full of dog flaps, post-its, and creases. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw that the boy next to him finally acknowledged his presence. He was probably one of the only people that didn't even look up from his notebook when Harry sauntered into class.

He was clearly sizing Harry up now. He was fair skinned with maybe some Asian descent, of average height, and his hair was short brown wispy curls. He was probably rather handsome, but the thick-framed, black glasses atop his nose made it difficult to tell.

"You're Harrison," he said, his voice softer and higher than Harry had expected.

Harry closed his book and said, "Yep."

"I'm Andrew," the other boy replied, unselfconsciously checking him out. "I've never met anyone from England before. You read William Blake?"

"No," Harry confessed truthfully.

"Oh. He's one of my favorites. I have all of his books. If you want, I could lend them to you."

"Cool, thanks," Harry could already tell that this kid was most likely a loner type. He probably had maybe one or two friends or even none at all. He probably like poetry and art, hell he probably even had a few tattoos. He was different and not many appreciate it.

The one big difference that Harry already noticed about public school compared to Hogwarts was that once you were sorted into a house making friends was guaranteed. You didn't have to try, it kind of just happened. Especially in Gryffindor. They were the friendliest, most approachable and to be honest the happiest house out of the four.

Here it was like he was in a strange isolated land.

Harry worked quietly and independently for almost the remainder of class until Andrew leaned over and said, "Are you sitting with anyone at lunch?"

Uh oh.

"I was actually thinking about skipping," he said, deftly avoiding the snare, but it was true. Harry was planning on leaving for lunch. Andrew's enthusiasm withered somewhat but he was undeterred.

"You could sit with me", he suggested.

"Um…"

If Harry was being completely honest he didn't come to this school with the intention of making friends. Harry chose this town because it was small and woodsy, it rained a lot and nothing ever happened here. Making friends didn't really seem logical since he was only going to be in this town for about maybe two years. But Harry couldn't have the true high school experience without making a few friends now, could he? So initially he made his bed but now he had to lay in it. So to hell with his initial plan.

"Well," Harry said, shifting compulsively, "I really didn't want people staring at me while I ate lunch..."

He really fucking didn't.

It was a brush off and Andrew knew it. As swiftly as he had spoken, however, Harry was reminded of the position he put himself in and he tagged on, "But I guess, I'll endure it for today, we could – y' know. Sit together, if you really want to."

The disappointment that had relaxed Andrew's face into a sultry pout was instantly swept away by an enormous, goofy grin that made him look like a little kid. "Awesome," he said, leaning so far into Harry's space he looked like he might spill into his lap. He either didn't mind that Harry smelt like an ashtray or he refused to acknowledge the fact. "I'll tell you all about the school cliques, the good, the bad and the ugly."

"The ugly, you say?" Harry asked, wondering what he'd gotten himself into. "Things get ugly here?"

"Nah not really, this school is really boring."

"Ah, that's what I like to hear." The bell rang and Mr. Berty yelled out a reminder about the essay topic that was due in two days.

"What do you have after this?" Andrew asked, leaning into Harry's personal space again, "I've got P.E and then study hall."

"Same," Harry said while he gathered up his belongings and rose to leave the classroom.

...

Harry didn't have to participate in P.E today but he was going to make it a mission to make sure he didn't have to participate at all. He didn't have a problem coming to high school but what he did have a problem with was participating in sports that did not require a broom.

The period breezed on by and sure enough, Harry was walking to study hall with Andrew nearly plastered to his side. He really hoped that he wouldn't regret becoming friends with him.

Study Hall was an absolute drag, mostly because Harry couldn't focus and his hands kept shaking.

Next thing Harry knew, Andrew was dragging him to the lunchroom full of watchful eyes. Going there Harry had to suppress a groan, he really could not wait until the whole fascination phase was over and done with. He slumped down in one of the chairs at the table Andrew took him to. Andrew threw his bag down not even bothering to sit just yet. "I'm gonna get some lunch, you coming?"

"Nah, mate. Not hungry," Harry replied and it was one hundred percent the truth. His appetite was shot the moment he walked in. He just craved more nicotine. He shrugged out of his jacket finally taking it off after keeping it on all morning. He hung it on the back of his chair, careful not to look around as he did it. He could feel the eyes on him, curious and eager.

Andrew returned with a tray full of fruit and vegetables, he slid Harry an apple. "Just in case you get hungry."

"Oh, thanks." Harry snagged the apple only to begin tossing it between his hands to keep them busy because when he did nothing that's when they shook the worst.

"No problem."

The silence between them was not exactly awkward but it wasn't comfortable either. Harry cleared his throat and Andrew looked up from his fruit salad perplexed. "So Andrew, what's the need to know?"

His eyes brightened obviously happy that Harry decided to break the weird in-between silence they had going on. He dropped his half bitten baby carrot back into the bowl to free his hands and sat up straight; Harry could practically hear the gears turning in his head.

"So you see that table over to your 10 o'clock."

Harry finally dared to take a look at his new surroundings, giving the cafe a brief once over. The table Andrew was referring to was rather crowded with six maybe seven different individuals. "Yeah, I see it." Harry didn't look long because a few of them were already looking his way.

"That's the popular table." Andrew snorted before stuffing the rest of his baby carrot into his mouth. "If you could call it that, they're all seniors. I know the girl with curly hair is named Jessica Stanley and the blonde haired boy is Mike Newton but I really don't know the names of the others, so sorry if you wanted them."

Now it was Harry's turn to snort. "No, actually I didn't, but please do carry on."

"Now you see the table over by the windows. The far left." Andrew directed and Harry turned his head until he saw it. Until he saw them. All pale, stunningly beautiful and exceptionally out of place even more so than Harry.

"Those are the-,"

The events of the first period came flooding back to Harry as if he forgot them. "The Cullens," he finished before Andrew could. Jasper wasn't there, but the girl who looked like a quote on quote 'pixie' was. She didn't look like a pixie at all granted that Harry knew what they actually looked like, but you know muggles and their comparisons.

Alice, his mind supplied. Thin and petite.

Immediately Harry felt that something wasn't right with them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at Harry which was nice, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes.

Everything about them screamed unnatural.

"Yeah, and they're all seniors too. Jasper's missing though, he's the twin of the blonde girl Rosalie Hale." Andrew said without missing a single beat. "The bronzed haired one is Edward, Alice is the one who looks like a pixie and Emmett is the brawny one."

Harry was nearly done studying them until a girl walked straight into his line of sight, heading for the Cullen table. Alice pulled out a chair for her and she sat with them as if she was one of them. Which she couldn't be, she had too many imperfections, the main one being that she still looked as if she had the very essence of life in her. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her body actually moved like a normal human being.

"Who's the little doe," Harry asked because that's exactly what she looked like. Brown eyed and clumsy, and the moment he said that the bronzed haired boy's golden eyes flickered to his for maybe the quickest second. It was so fast that Harry had to really make sure that it even happened at all when he returned his gaze to Andrew.

"Oh, that's Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter, and girlfriend to Edward Cullen. She moved here maybe about nine months ago."

"Wow, they're all so-" Harry paused for the right word and Andrew sighed looking longingly in their direction.

"Gorgeous. I know." Not even a hint of jealousy. But maybe admiration. Huh. Cute.

"No," Harry said dryly. "Sickly." Harry knew that it rained a lot in this town and they hardly ever had sunny days but come on. He's literally never seen so many people look so lifeless and drained. Draco Malfoy was pale but even he tinged pink if you got him mad enough. "Have they ever seen the sun?"

"Oh." Andrew huffed and took a moment to think. "I've actually never seen them in the sun before."

"Oh, indeed," Harry replied, looking at them again. Alice was chatting avidly with Bella now as she tucked herself into Edward's side.

"Maybe they're vampires," Andrew said with a little laugh and although Harry chuckled back it had his mind racing. Could they really be? Or was he just stretching his suspicion so far to a near impossibility?

No.

It simply couldn't be. He was really going mad if he was actually considering this, but Harry use to live in a world where vampires, dragons, werewolves, and ghosts exist. Harry thought back and remembered when Sanguini attended Mr. Slughorn's party. Tall, pale, handsome with sharp features and dark circles under his eyes. He wasn't as pale as them but the resemblance was uncanny.

Could it be?

"But get this," Andrew said, his voice dipping into a near whisper. "They're all together though - Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together."

"Oh, wow." Harry tried to sound as interested as possible. He swears. Although he could imagine the scandal that they caused in this quiet little town when they moved here because he somehow knew that the Cullens hadn't been here for long and if they really were vampires they had to move around often. Because the younger you start out the longer you could stay. Smart. Hiding in plain sight. Wanting to fit in like everyone else.

Harry was on to something.

"None of them are related. They're all adopted." Andrew reassured. "So it's totally legal. Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen really know how to pick 'em." Harry could picture their parents already. Stunningly beautiful and unnaturally out of place as well.

The vampire theory could explain why Jasper's eyes looked so haunted. Vampires have walked the earth for centuries.

Although the puzzle was slowly coming together there were so many pieces Harry didn't have. Why did Jasper look at Harry like he wanted to swallow him whole? Plus this town was far too small for them to be feeding on humans. So was it animals?

Edward was in a relationship with a human. How strange? Did she know? Or didn't she want to become one of them? Was it just for appearances?

As Harry examined them, Edward looked up and met his gaze, this time with evident curiosity in his expression and Harry held it right back because he was curious himself. The look of curiousness quickly morphed into a look of maybe frustration and Harry hadn't the slightest idea why. The only one who should be frustrated was him. This town tricked him. It wasn't boring at all.

"Hey," Andrew said, gaining his attention and unknowingly interrupting his staring contest. "Lunch ends in fifteen minutes but Miss Lee lets us come in early if we want. Do you wanna head out?"

"No, I think I'll go have a smoke instead," Harry said turning to get his jacket. "If that's alright." Once his jacket was on he pulled out one of his cigarettes and placed it behind his ear. In the midst of this Harry glanced at the Cullen table one final time and was amused to see that Edward Cullen was still staring. It's like Harry knew something he didn't. Like he was unknowingly one step ahead of him. It was nice, had him feeling weirdly liberated.

"Oh, I'll catch you in there I guess." Andrew sounded almost sad but Harry was having none of it. He was going to smoke his damn cigarette.

"I guess you will." The conversation ended there and Harry made sure of it by getting up, grabbing his bag and walking to exit that led outside. Eyes followed him but he was a man on a mission. When he stepped outside he scanned the area; it was drizzling so he was the one; the cigarette lit on its own accord when he placed it between his lips.

He breathed the smoke in as deep as he could and he exhaled it out slowly. "Looks like I've got some bloody fucking research to do."

Yes, indeed.

* * *

I wrote this on a whim. I think I know where it's going in my head. So if anyone wants more just let me know and review. no pressure.


	2. II

Whoa, I didn't expect such amazing feedback. You guys are amazing. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

* * *

"So," Andrew prompted as they exited Trigonometry, which Harry decided would be the new bane of his existence.

"Yeah?" Harry said finally approaching his locker for the first time today. He had to admit he didn't plan on using it because he didn't see a point, but after Miss Lee just happily deposited a ten-pound textbook into his hands he understood that he'd have to.

"Are your parents cool with you smoking?"

Ah. Here we go.

"I haven't got any of those," Harry told him cooly, tossing the book into the locker. "Not for a long time now."

"Shit, that sucks," Andrew said looking forlorn. Harry was pleasantly surprised that Andrew didn't apologize and say he was sorry. Harry never understood why people apologized for a tragedy that wasn't their fault.

"Yeah, it does." Harry agreed and shrugged. "They've been dead for nearly my whole life." What made it worse was that he dreamed of them. He dreamed Sirius, mum, and dad greeting him in the afterlife wherever it may be, hugging him close and promising to never leave him again, but now that wasn't even possible anymore. Happy dreams like those soon became more like nightmares, taunting him with the possibility of seeing them again. With or without a dreamless sleep potion he still woke up with dried tears on his face.

Life has always been cruel to him but up until his death, he didn't know just how much. Harry slammed his locker shut with a little more force than necessary and it was like a spell was broken, the brief sadness surrounding them dissipating. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

Andrew grinned, pink surging up to the apples of his cheeks. "Yeah totally," he nodded enthusiastically not even a little ashamed of seeming too eager and they went their separate ways.

Harry had one last class, it was one he could really do without today but he was determined to finish out his first day without skipping a period. He should at least finish out the week before completely deciding to cut. It was Economics and the lady in the office told him if he took it this term he could graduate early next year since it was a senior level requirement.

The class as only given at the first two periods of the day and then at the last two periods so seniors had to either pick getting up early or staying in a bit later, well for senior standards. It was to Harry's understanding that as a person progressed in high school the number of classes they needed started decreasing. So they had gaps in their schedules and they got out early or came in later. But since Harry was a junior he didn't care about all that, and if he could complete this all the quicker, then why not?

One would think Harry learned to pick up his feet and get to class on time after having Severus Snape as a teacher for years. But nope, when Harry strolled into class it was of course already in session.

This room was bigger than all the other rooms he's been in, filled with a lot more people, all of them wide-eyed and curious. Harry made sure to set his eyes on the lady who was conducting the class.

"Oh," The teacher shrilled before he could open his mouth. "I almost forgot that we have a new student." Ms. Faris stood before him, a petite, beautiful woman in maybe her 50s, wearing a tailored suit and academia pin on her chest.

"Introductions are always necessary I'm afraid." She said with a bright smile and held out her hand. "I'm Barbara Faris, wonderful to meet you."

"Harrison Peverell, charmed." There were a few giggles but Harry paid them no mind as he shook her hand politely.

"Oh, that accent." Ms. Faris gushed, placing a hand over her heart. "What part of Britain are you from?"

"Surrey, England," Harry replied with a bashful smile. He could already tell he was going to like her. She seemed like she actually enjoyed her work and that was surprisingly rare to find nowadays especially with teachers.

"Well, Mister Harrison Peverell from Surrey. I hope you enjoy my class." She clapped her hands and scoped out the room for an empty seat. "We are a bit packed in here, but there is an open seat in the back by Mister Cullen."

Oh.

Great.

It doesn't even take a second for Harry to find him, looking poised, perfect, and staring. Bella Swan was there too hopefully oblivious to this whole little situation going on. She hasn't shown any interest in him at all, maybe since she knew exactly what being the new kid was like.

Edward oh so kindly raised his hand to indicate who and where he was and Ms. Faris gave Harry a gentle push with a little, "Off you go." He shuffled to the seat that was thankfully behind Edward quickly, holding off the urge to stick out his tongue or do something else so horrendously childish.

Because honestly, what was staring going to do?

Absolutely nothing.

Most of the other students in Harry's peripheral had lost interest as he walked by but no not Edward. Harry was sure if Edward had eyes in the back of his head he'd be using them right now. Harry was just happy that his seat provided him with a slightly unobstructed view of Cullen's backside and not the other way around, he was much more comfortable knowing that he was behind him, not in front. He didn't want a repeat of the events from his first period if that were to happen.

The desks were arranged with enough distance so people could travel around them, but close enough so Harry could hear any conversation in front of him. So the potential of eavesdropping was very high and promising. When Harry finally settled himself into his seat Ms. Faris continued to conduct the class with such grace and ease that Harry just had to admire.

He could tell everyone liked Ms. Faris a lot. She seemed kind, but Harry had a feeling that you'd feel the steel of her backbone when she was reprimanding but, also the warmth of her heart. She seemed a lot like Professor McGonagall and while that may seem like a bit of a stretch since he only just met her, but Harry liked to believe that he was a pretty good judge of character.

She made the topic of economics sound interesting, so his attention remained with her until he heard Bella whispering, "What's wrong."

Harry was blissfully unaware that anything was wrong since he was actually paying attention and taking notes. He glanced at the couple carefully and frowned because Edward even from behind looked… he looked tense. It seemed like he had locked every single muscle in his entire body; he wasn't even leaning back in his chair, just sitting very straight, hands clenched on his thighs. He wasn't breathing either, not that he probably needed to anyway.

Harry wished he could see his face. Since he was pretty damn sure this was a repeat of this morning.

"I'm fine." Edward's voice sounded cool, calm and collected which contrasted immensely with his body language.

"Your eyes," Bella gasped, voice stricken. "Do you need to leave?"

Oh.

So she knew.

"Class is almost over," Edward informed her, voice tight.

"What set you off?" Bella asked, leaning into him and Edward leaned away hastily. Harry watched from behind as she slumped her shoulders and leaned away. "It's not me, is it? I thought my scent didn't bother you anymore."

Edward shook his head abruptly and Harry heard him exhale sharply. "It's not you."

He was absolutely sold on the Cullen family being vampires now like absolutely sold. Eyes don't just magically change colors and scents didn't normally fuck people over. He still had a bit of research to do though, to simply educated himself fully.

Bella was well aware of what exactly she was dating, he knew that for sure. There had to be some sort of backstory about that, not that he cared about her wellbeing. She had to know what she got herself into.

Muggles at it again.

Harry ran a casual hand through his curly hair and Edward suddenly turned his head, just enough to cut his black eyes at Harry with such an intensity it had him frozen, entrapped.

'Hello.' Harry mouthed, with a little wave just for kicks and Edward glowered, lips twitching as if he were about to pull them back into a snarl. The look of want and hostility clashing together and producing one twisted expression. It was fascinating at how it could be expressed by two different people. Jasper's look was more wild as if he was being unleashed but Edward seemed to have much more control.

Either both of them loved the smell of cigarettes or Harry smelt magically delicious and he wasn't aware of it.

Edward looked away before Bella could notice and Harry was left feeling really smug. He had a semblance of what was going on and he felt good. He just had to get home.

The class slithered on until the final bell of the day rang. Edward was gone the second it chimed leaving little old Bella in the dust. She struggled to catch up with him having the risk of tripping over her own feet. Personally, Harry thought she might as well just take her time since Edward was long gone but you know to each their own.

He gathered his things and placed a new cigarette behind his ear for when he reached his car.

Harry merged into the crowded hallway full of students just trying to get to the same place as him. The rain was a steady downpour when he walked to the parking lot. So he got in his car quickly.

He tried not to make a habit of smoking in his car but he did it sometimes and made sure to crack the windows.

"What a fucking day," Harry muttered to himself, reveling in the drags of nicotine. He shoved the key into the ignition and started his car, letting the deep rumbling of the nineteen seventies Chevelle engine scare the couple who chose to reunite in front of him.

They shuffled out of the way but not without a glare and Harry was suddenly grateful he chose to tint out his windows, it gave him a chance to judge unabashedly...

Ah to be young and in love.

Harry looked around to make sure it was clear and that's when he noticed the petite, white figure. Alice Cullen was leaning against the front door of a Mercedes-Benz under her red polka dot umbrella from across the lot, and staring intently in his direction with a small little frown.

If vampires could see pass window tint he'd be really fucking impressed.

Harry was getting quite sick and tired of the Cullen family already and it was only his first day. He had a feeling that this whatever the hell this was, was only the beginning.

"Fucking hell," was all that was said and he sped the fuck out of there.

…

When he reached his home it was like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He was back in solitude, back in his cozy little home. He spent a great deal trying to make it as homie as possible. Harry knew he was officially an adult when he got excited about little things, like the fact that his carpet matched the curtains.

As he was decorating it took a moment for him to notice that he was slowly turning his living room into the Gryffindor common room. But in the end, he didn't mind because in that common room in front of the fire with his friends was where he had some of his best times.

It was good to hold onto memories like those even if they had him all nostalgic.

Harry threw his bag on one of his couches and went straight upstairs to rummage through his fancy book trunk. He could slip right in and browse around his own personal library, he had so many books that he nearly put Hogwarts to shame.

He acquired some of them over the years but most of them he received in the year 2001. During his time in New York City Harry was unknowingly being watched, but if he was really being honest with himself, of course, the MACUSA wasn't just going to let the savior of the magical world just slip right past their noses now would they.

They had left Harry peacefully oblivious nearly the whole entirety of the year he stayed there until the moment he thought about leaving. That's when he was finally approached, he met the president and a bunch of wonderful people. They gave him gifts, mostly books that they hoped he would find useful in the rest of his days, and they even included the book trunk just for all his troubles.

Harry never thought he'd be so grateful for such books until now. He had learned about vampires quite briefly during his third year. There wasn't much information about them at least in the book he read, but now he like a kid in a candy shop. All this information he never knew existed. So Harry took his books and settled downstairs at his dining room table with a nice glass of wine.

So what if it was only three pm. He bloody well earned this glass.

The book The Differences Between the Undead by a Spanish wizard, by the name of Mariano Del Costa, had enlightened Harry in things probably much of the wizarding world was not informed of. There are two different types of vampires, ones who are associated with the wizarding world and others who aren't and don't even know of its existence. Which probably shouldn't be possible but the wizarding world has stayed hidden for centuries and is full of surprises. Wizards were the best at hiding.

There was a vampyre and then there was a vampire, the same word, two different beings. Vampyres are biologically immortal transgenics, as opposed to the supernaturally immortal demons that are their counterparts. Vampyres feed on blood, however, they can eat certain types of pastries and candies. The vampyre virus causes biological changes in the hosts that endow them with heightened senses and greatly-increased physical abilities. Vampyres and their counterparts possess superhuman physical powers, such as strength, speed, agility, reflexes, endurance, durability and accelerated healing.

Despite their immortality and regenerative abilities, Vampyres can die and suffer permanent damage from severe physical trauma. Direct sunlight can cause them to burn and could kill them. Both types of beings do not possess any weaknesses to crosses, holy water, garlic, stakes, etc. Vampyres are relatively indistinguishable to humans, other than the fact that they might be slightly paler in complexion. Vampires, however, are extraordinarily beautiful, some more alluring than others. They sparkle like diamonds in sunlight rather than burn due to the unique properties of there skin which is made out of a marble-like substance.

That right there made Harry laugh out loud because honestly what he would give to sparkle. That sounded so wicked. The rest of the chapter dove into the reasons why vampires were so physically appealing and Harry honestly didn't give a hoot, he was more interested in other things like eye color which he found hidden in the midst of chapter six. Which is after he skimmed past the powers and abilities of vampires as well as the whole venom situation they had going on.

He had to hand it to Mariano, the guy was not short on detail.

For vampires who feed on human blood, their eyes are deep red. Those who feed on animals, their eyes will reflect a gold color. If the color is black, that means that the vampire needs to feed. However eye color can change from red to black or from golden to black if a vampire comes across a scent that is enticing.

As a vampire's thirst grows, his/her eyes grow darker with it until they become a coal black. In contrast, as vampires feed, their eyes become lighter. In addition to the thirst, the purplish-black bruises under their eyes become more pronounced as their thirst grows.

Bingo.

So Harry was irresistible after all. Would you look at that? Not one, but two vampires thought he smelt tasty and he took that as a compliment completely.

After scoping out a couple more books he finally pieced together why vampyres and vampires were on two different spectrums. Vampyres have not been around nearly as long as their counterparts. The first vampyre was created may be in the fourth century. Vampires, on the other hand, could be traced back to nearly thirty first century BC with the Egyptian coven. There have been reports of wizards in ancient Greece such as Falco Aesalon, Herpo the Foul and many more. But never before that.

To make it even more complex was to add the fact that vampires had leaders. They had royalty. Harry wasn't even halfway through the first chapter of the book named Immortal Law to realize that the Volturi were a bunch of pricks. They had very few laws so the small book was mainly based on their powers and abilities as a whole. Every single one of them. Aro, Caius, Marcus, their wives, and the Volturi guard.

How a wizard came into possession of all this information without being discovered? Harry will never know. They were crafty, he really did love magic. However, this information didn't change anything. Things were just clear, Harry just understood. The Cullen's were vampires. Yes. Bella Swan was dating one. Absolutely. They were feeding on animals and they sparkled in the sun.

Great.

Now that Harry possessed this information for himself there were many things that he could do with it. He could approach the Cullen's one day at lunch and simply tell them that he knows what they are. Or maybe he could just approach Jasper because he is the one that kinda caused all of this researching. Or better yet he could just ignore them and go about his life. They weren't hurting anybody and technically it wasn't any of his business.

But they made it his problem because he damn sure didn't ask for any of this. He was the victim here and let's just be honest. What fun would any of that be?

...

Harry spent some more time reading The Differences Between the Undead for a while before deciding to fix himself some dinner. He wasn't a fan of overly quick meals anymore, he never really did anything simple when it came to food. Especially dinner. He had loads of cookbooks and had an apt for flavor and complexity. Cooking was just a mysterious code that he learned to decipher and when he did, the food was not only edible but it was delicious. Maybe in a few years, he would open a restaurant somewhere and make people happy with the food that he made.

That would be nice. Wouldn't it?

Tonight he settled on a simple dinner of pasta and salad. All without magic because there was just something about cooking that was calming. Cooking would always be one of those things that made sense to him and every time he completed a dish old or new it was like he could pat himself on the back.

It was a little over an hour later that Harry was trucking up the stairs, barefoot, with a plate of his food floating in front of him and Macbeth in his hands. A few boxes still lined the walls of his room, but he had almost everything in its rightful place, he even made sure to establish his desk in a pretty cozy corner. Even though this room was one of the biggest that he's had, he had a tendency to use as little space as possible because sometimes it was like he was still stuck in that tiny little cupboard under the stairs.

As he sat down in that secluded nook, he finished his dinner, pushed any and all thoughts of the Cullen's to the back of his mind, completed his homework and settled in for a long night.

…

Harry woke the next morning, alive with the vim of a hopefully promising day. He could see that it wasn't raining from his bedroom window, and he was thrumming with anticipation of seeing Jasper in school, now that he was fully equipped with new information about the resident vampires. He commenced with his early morning routine with a pep in his step.

By the time Harry finished dressing, he was in the kitchen with enough time to make himself a hearty breakfast and even watch a few cartoons before heading out for the day.

Harry got to his first-period class on time with no problems. Anna was clearly waiting for him, her hair pulled back with a cat-eared headband and smile on full blast. He looked past her, hoping to see Jasper's head of honey blonde hair and pale skin but the chair was empty. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't disappointed, but he was.

"Morning," he said to Anna, slinging his book bag into the basket under his seat before flopping down into the plastic chair.

"I saw you yesterday at lunch," Anna said, foregoing niceties, "Sitting with Andrew Mitchell."

Harry grew suddenly concerned, not because he was worried about his high school reputation being in the shitter, but rather at her tone of voice. He didn't like it. Not at all.

"So what if I was?" Harry asked flatly.

Anna was reasonably baffled by this reply. "Well – You're friends with him, right?"

Jesus. It was only his second day. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Did you know that his dad is the deputy?" No Harry didn't know that since he just met the kid yesterday. They didn't actually reach far in their friendship, surely she knew that? When Harry didn't answer she took that as permission to tell him more information that he did not ask for. Her voice dipped into a more scandalized tone. "Did you know that he's gay?"

"That's good for him," Harry replied icily. "I don't see why I should care?"

"You mean-"

"I mean that I don't give two shits about who he fancies," Harry said cutting her off. "If you do, then I honestly might take my chances sitting next to Jasper Hale the next time he comes to class rather then you."

Anna went an alarming shade of red and sputtered to redeem herself. "No, I-."

"Take pleasure in gossiping about shit that is none of your business." Harry hissed, pushing a little further just for the hell of it. He knew his gut feeling of not liking her would prove true for a reason. Now his dislike was solidified.

"Quit while you're ahead," Harry told her simply. "Our conversation is over."

The teacher swept in and begun her lecture and that was that. Whelp there goes his good day.

…

Harry was really starting to believe that he was bound to never have a good day at Forks High. The whole situation with Anna pissed him off and he was actually really tempted just to go home. He didn't really want to approach Edward or any other siblings except Jasper and Jasper wasn't even here.

He guessed that this turn of events gave him time to formulate some sort of plan since he didn't really have one at all. He initially was just going to go in all guns blazing. Tell Jasper that he understood what happened on Monday, tell him that his secret was safe, and maybe give him a blood pop or two. He had loads of them from Honeydukes.

Perhaps this was a sign from God letting him know what his plan was far too dry. Maybe he needed to spice things up a bit. Maybe toy with them just a little and let them all know that he knew but in an unorthodox way. Maybe drop subtle hints at lunch because Edward just might be listening if Edward was even here that is.

Harry had a feeling that he wasn't. But Harry wasn't here to cause trouble or make his life or their life any harder than it already was. So a bit of plan evaluation was in order.

Harry met up with Andrew in English and Harry didn't even remember the last time someone smiled like that when he approached them. "Hey," Andrew greeted with a bright smile. "How was first?"

"Uneventful," Harry said plopping down next to him and getting out his books.

"Same." Andrew said, letting a nice silence fall between them but Harry had a more interesting topic loaded and ready to fire, "You know Anna Thomas?" Harry wouldn't have known her last name if he hadn't taken the liberty of glancing at her notebook page before the end of class. So be proud of him.

The look Andrew was giving Harry turned guarded. "Uh, yeah. We've been in school together since we were little kids. Why?"

"No reason," Harry shrugged, trying to keep it casual. "She just mentioned your dad was the deputy."

That squeezed a groan out of the other boy. "She always…warning people away from me."

"Any particular reason why?"

Andrew's notebook on the desk suddenly became way more interesting than looking at Harry. "Because who would want to be friends with the weird gay kid who has the deputy as a dad." Teenagers were prone to reckless behavior. Partying, illegal drinking and maybe even some drugs and perhaps people thought that all that couldn't happen with the deputy's son around. Maybe if Andrew was a typical jock, people wouldn't even bat an eyelash, but throw in the little fact that he is gay and it seemingly made everything worse. Muggles and their obsession with sexuality never cease to amaze him.

"She could fuck off," Harry demanded, his face tucking up into a derisive sniff. Andrew looked up surprised. "I don't give two shits about that mate. You seem like a cool bloke."

"Thanks, Harrison that means a lot," Andrew said with a shy little smile. "I never really had friends growing up."

"People can be the worst sometimes," Harry said wistfully. He of all people would know that for a fact.

"Yeah," Andrew sighed, chewing his lip thoughtfully. Then, as if the idea just occurred to him, he piped up, "So, doing anything this weekend?"

* * *

College is the bane of my existence I swear to you. But I hope you liked the chapter.

*I totally had to pop into the twilight Wikia page for that piece about the eyes and skin.

Review if you want. No pressure.


	3. III

Thank you so much for the reviews and follows.

Oh and Happy Pride! I'm Here and I'm Queer!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC.

* * *

"Are you sure about this beach thing, mate?" Harry asked as they walked to lunch on Thursday afternoon. "I mean it's fall. It's kinda cold," he said stating the obvious. "It'll be way colder by the water."

"So we'll bring blankets," Andrew said shrugging, like going to the beach at this time of year wasn't completely bonkers. "I've been dying to go La Push for a while now, but do you know how depressing it is to go to places like that alone?" Hey, as a matter of fact, Harry did. As much as he loved his solitude sometimes even he got lonely.

"It's terrible, but now I've got you and we're gonna go." Andrew finished, his tone suggesting there was no room for any further argument but Harry could beg to differ. It was autumn, you know sweater weather.

Harry made a face in obvious discomfort.

Andrew sighed and added in, "I'll even make us some lunch." In an attempt to spice up the deal but Harry really didn't wanna take his chances with that.

"No," Harry said firmly. "I'll make the lunches."

"Awesome," Andrew grinned. "You won't regret this Harrison."

"I sure hope I don't," Harry mumbled as they finally reached the cafe and walked over to their usual table. His eyes glanced over to Cullen table like they always did and finally, Harry saw that there were five people sitting at the table.

Edward Cullen was back.

It wasn't Jasper but god damn it, he was gonna count his blessings, at least one of them was here.

Edward and Jasper have been gone for days and Harry couldn't even count how many times he caught Alice Cullen looking at him. He still had no idea what it meant but he was not going to waste his time to address that. Although, he was slowly starting to see that nearly the whole Cullen family had a staring problem, and while he was quite used to the stares he also thought it was very rude.

He had been waiting patiently, still not committing to a plan, and pretty much decided to just leave it up to fate. So today was the day. Let's see what fate had in store.

They were all talking amongst themselves with Bella, of course, tucked under Edward's arm like some sort of poodle. "Harrison, did you want lunch?" Andrew asked jarring him out of his inspection, oblivious to Harry's intent staring, "or did you want an apple again?"

"A granny smith please," Harry said and Andrew trotted away to join the lunch line. Harry was not ashamed to admit that his expectations for school food exceeded the normal range because of Hogwarts. They had him bloody spoiled and whatever the hell this school was serving was certainly not going in his stomach.

Harry turned his full attention back the Cullen table hoping Andrew would be gone for a few moments. At first, Harry had wanted some bloody fucking answers but now he just wanted to put the Cullens into the back of his mind. He had a couple of days to figure out what he really wanted and he decided that he wanted nothing to do with them. Now, of course, he could just keep quiet but now about what he knew but that just didn't seem right and Harry was never the one to let shit like this go.

"What are you staring at?" Andrew intruded, suddenly popping back up with a tray. He plopped down in a vacant chair looking in the same direction as Harry.

"The Cullens," Harry answered truthfully looking away from them to busy himself with retrieving his notebook from his bag. "I actually had a few questions."

"Whaddya wanna know?"

"Is it normal for them to miss random days of school?"

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen take them hiking and camping on nice days," Andrew said while rolling Harry's apple towards him. "Why?"

"Nah," Harry shrugged. "Jasper's in my first and he's missing nearly this whole week." Harry snagged the perfectly green apple into his hand. "Edward's in my last and he missed two days."

"They all have perfect grades and perfect records," Andrew replied with a frown although is tone wasn't bitter. "I guess they could afford it."

"Oh, I don't doubt that."

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Andrew said suddenly sounding panicked and Harry was careful not to acknowledge that.

"Is he really?" Harry said sounding bored. "Does he look angry?"

"No," Andrew replied obviously confused by Harry's question. "Should he be?"

Harry smiled something wicked suddenly thinking of a brilliant idea. "Not particularly," he made sure not to look over at the Cullen table and flipped through his book casually.

"But?" Andrew asked, hesitantly and eagerly.

"I know something," Harry said simply without looking up from his book drawing on the anticipation. Edward was listening he knew that for a fact and that's all he needed. Since Edward wanted to be nosey he might as well get this all over with.

Andrew halted a bit, not having expected that. "Like a secret?"

"Kind of," Harry said, still not bothering to look up from what he wasn't reading.

The Immortal Law book was highly interchangeable. Harry realized that when he was finishing it up last night. Since the Volturi guard had so many different members all throughout history the information was constantly updated. But Harry did notice one thing while reading through the guard members, one very particular thing. Carlisle Cullen was a part of the Volturi guard once upon a time. Now Harry would have just let that roll over his shoulders considering that he did not know Mr. Cullen's first name in the beginning, yet he put two and two together and over the past years learned not to group things as a coincidence.

So the Cullen family and the Volturi must be heavily acquainted. Especially since the book had only one page on human relations. Turns out the Volturi believed that humans were food, not friends or anything in between. So Miss Bella Swan must be as useless as a pawn on a chessboard.

"Aro, Caius, and Marcus." Harry listed watching as Andrew's expression drifted further into one of confusion.

"Who?"

"The Volturi." Harry clarified with no other explanation. "They mean nothing to us but everything to the Cullen's," Harry smirked. "Or at least they should."

Andrew's confused expression did not shift. "I don't get it," he mumbled. "What's a Volturi?"

Harry took that moment to finally glance at the Cullen table and well… he wasn't disappointed. It felt weird to have Edward's eyes on him again, the intensity of Monday wasn't all the way there but he felt something. Edward, however, wore a different expression. While it wasn't curiosity or frustration, Harry concluded that it was his shocked expression without giving much away.

'Ha,' Harry thought. 'Jury's out.'

Harry smiled as he turned his attention back to Andrew, the poor fellow who was still trying to make sense of the information he was given.

"It's nothing of importance," Harry said and Andrew frowned at the sudden brush off but didn't question it.

Harry already had a plan of action to take Andrew's mind off of their topic of conversation. "You wanna skip the last few periods?"

Andrew's eyes went wide. "You mean like," he paused and his voice dipped to a more scandalized tone. "Cut?"

"Yeah," Harry replied in the same tone.

"I've never cut before."

"Hm," Harry made a small, amused-sounding noise. "No time like the present."

Andrew looked unsure. "Where would we go?"

Harry shrugged. "Anywhere but here."

It honestly didn't matter much to Harry whether or not Andrew was coming because he said what needed to say and Edward had heard him. Soon all of the Cullen's would know that he knows and therefore the information would reach Jasper.

Simple.

So Harry was leaving either way.

…

They couldn't go into town because well Andrew's father was the deputy and everyone knew him. Forks was a small community which was unfortunately very tight-knit. They liked to talk. So Andrew couldn't be seen during school hours. His mother was a nurse so she worked long hours at the hospital and his father worked long evening shifts at the station. So they ended up back at Harry's place which was fine since Harry wanted to go home from the beginning.

"Wow," Andrew commented as he trailed up the steps to the door.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it's awesome," Andrew said in awe. Harry liked to believe that his house was nothing special but it was rather spacious for one person. Harry had grown accustomed to living quite lavishly over the years, he felt that he deserved it.

"You can put your bag down if you want," Harry said, making a flappy hand gesture at the couch when they walked in. Andrew did so as Harry flopped down on the adjacent loveseat and toed off his vans.

Andrew sat down next to him and took off his shoes in a much more gentle manner. "So you live by yourself?"

Harry rummaged between the couch cushions until he found a carton of cigarettes he had stored there. Placing one between his lips, Harry offered the carton to Andrew who looked at it curiously.

Harry shrugged and plucked one out for him anyway and quickly lit it.

"Yeah," Harry muttered, passing the lit cigarette to Andrew. Andrew didn't even know how to hold it; he looked more like a hick chewing on a blade of wheat.

"What's it like?"

"Expensive."

Harry stopped worrying about money a while ago but money always did make the world go round.

"I could imagine," Andrew said. "Does it get lonely?"

Harry shrugged, the smoke pouring from his nose like a dragon. "Yeah. But I don't live alone because I want to, I do it because I have to."

"You have to?"

Harry studied his cigarette, took a drag, enjoyed the burn in his lungs, then exhaled into the room, making it all cloudy. "You gonna smoke that?" Harry asked, eyeing the stick burning away in Andrew's fingers.

That was when Andrew realized he really didn't want a cigarette, but – after all, Harry looked so cool when he smoked. He put the filter between his lips and sucked on it like he had a joint once upon a time. The taste was sweeter but much sicklier in Andrew's opinion and it made his eyes water unpleasantly. He coughed it out in great gobs of regret and he shook his head. "No. You can have it."

Harry's ears went up in something like laughter as he took the cigarette back from Andrew. He stubbed it out on an ashtray on the coffee table and tucked the filter back into the carton while Andrew succumbed to a series of tiny, unproductive coughs and yakking noises. All chivalry, Harry rose from the couch and retrieved a bottle of water from the kitchen.

"Thanks," Andrew wheezed as the other boy joined him again on the couch.

"My whole family is dead not just my parents," With the exception of Teddy. Little troublemaker was literally the only light of his life. Took pleasure in driving him and Andromeda up the wall. Years ago sometimes Harry would catch himself crying a lot because his depression and loneliness would just come crashing down all at once. It was fucking crippling but thinking of Teddy made everything a little better. It gave him a reminder that he had something to live for.

The shock of that made Andrew stop coughing. For the next few seconds, he had no idea what he should say at all. "Holy shit," he said quietly. "I've always complained about my family- guess I should never take them for granted."

"Yeah." Harry agreed. "Don't because trust me it could always be worse."

"My parents don't get me," Andrew confessed sadly. "They never have."

"That fucking sucks mate."

"Yeah," Andrew mumbled.

"What would they think about you cutting class today?"

Andrew scoffed. "They'd probably be happy."

"Your parents like when you break the rules?"

"No, my parents want me to go out and have fun. They want me to experience things. No one cares about my father being a cop. In Forks, everyone knows everyone so that isn't a problem, it was when I was outed freshman year when everything became a problem."

Harry was suddenly worried that a cigarette wouldn't be enough for this conversation. Telling Andrew his whole family was dead was essentially nothing, the whole wizarding world knew about that, what would another person added to the list do?

"Who outed you?"

"It starts with just one person. The person you thought you could trust." Andrew muttered softly. "A good friend. One you've known since preschool."

Andrew went silent as if that answered the question. Harry nodded for a moment as if he understood, and he said, "Ok," not wanting to be impolite and pry if that was all he was willing to share. It seemed as if that was as deep as he was willing to tell it, but then his face crumpled up and he whispered out, "I didn't even know if I was sure y, know? I was just confused and feeling lost and confided in that one person."

"So I tell that person and then the next thing I know, the whole school knows." Andrew continued. "They talk, call you names but wouldn't dare to touch you because your dad is the deputy and won't hesitate to press charges."

"Anna," Andrew said it so quietly Harry didn't hear it at first. He paused from where he was shaking off the access ash for his cigarette and said, "Sorry?" With a quick sip of air, Andrew hazarded a glance at him, his eyes mystifying, "Anna – she told everyone. The whole school knew even before my own parents."

"Fucking hell," Harry sneered and the ferocity of that statement made Andrew's eyes go buggy. He was getting really tired of this girl. Andrew didn't deserve that, nobody did. In the wizarding world, people didn't really have time to worry about sexuality, for christ sake people were marrying their cousins. People were fighting wars, not worrying about who fancied who.

In the muggle world, race, sex, class, and sexuality divided them and that was a bloody fucking shame.

"Yeah," Andrew conceded. "She ruined my life."

"How'd your parents take it?"

Andrew didn't reply; he was pretending to be incredibly focused on getting his trigonometry homework out of his bookbag and Harry sighed and said, "Not well I reckon?"

"Nope, but they say they still love me though."

Harry's expression was understanding and Andrew's looked quite solemn. However, when Harry reached out and squeezed Andrew's shoulder, the whole thing crumbled into a luminous smile of white teeth.

"You know what, kid? Fuck them," Harry said simply, "Fuck everyone who has a problem with you."

That set Andrew off into an explosion of shy giggles and soon they were both snickering at each other, ducked close together like they were sharing a top secret.

"Damn, where were you when I needed you in 9th grade," Andrew asked through chortles, looking at him all starry-eyed and hopefully.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," Harry said warmly, reaching out and rumpling up Andrew's wispy brown hair.

"Harrison," Andrew said suddenly, all playfulness put to rest. "Why'd you invite me here. I mean you know you didn't have to but you still did anyway, why?"

"You're my friend," Harry stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world because, hello, it was. "You didn't have to come ya know."

"Oh, I know," Andrew said quickly, blushing hotly, he paused fiddling with his sweater sleeve. "Just thank you, Harrison."

"No problem, kid."

…

The next morning progressed without any issue. Yet once again Jasper Hale was not in attendance but it was no worry of his, not anymore. However, the afternoon just felt off somehow, like majorly off. So Harry was on high alert for the remainder of the day and he couldn't shake that feeling of being watched. It was Andrew who of course noticed something was wrong when they were in study hall.

Harry couldn't stop shaking his knee so therefore he couldn't stop shaking their table.

"Harrison?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You just seem tense."

"Oh, do I?"

"Yeah."

"Are you anxious?"

"No."

"It's just that I tend to shake my leg when I'm anxious."

Harry's leg immediately ceased. "Sorry."

"I just need a smoke. I'll be back." Harry's chair made a loud screeching sound as he scooted back from their table in the corner.

Andrew reached out to catch his arm. "In the bathroom?"

Harry gave him a very flat look. "Yeah, it's raining where else?" Harry doesn't really give him any time to answer because he stalked off to the bathroom without another word.

He made sure the bathroom was empty before going into a stall, planting his bum on the seat and lighting a cigarette. He was only two minutes in when the hair on the back of his neck stood up so suddenly he nearly dropped his fucking cig. "Christ," he mumbled, feeling goosebumps rise.

A light burst of air came towards his feet from under the stall, it wasn't a lot and almost not nearly enough to think anything of but Harry knew.

He knew he something wasn't right.

So he took his time to finish since he wasn't in any rush and stubbed the filter out on the side of the stall when he was done.

The bathroom was just so quiet, his actions loud as he unlocked the stall door and stepped out. Part of him felt as if he should call out to see if anyone was there but he knew he wouldn't get an answer. He walked over to the sink, the feeling of eyes on him getting deeper and deeper as bent over the edge and turned on the water.

'Or maybe I'm just going mad.' Harry thought, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He turned on the tap and splashed some water on his face.

"Shit," Harry cursed as his lighter clattered louder on the floor. He bent to pick it up and again he felt just a gentle gust of wild by his hand as he did so, he stood up abruptly and he wasn't alone with his reflection anymore. Edward Cullen was behind him in the mirror and it almost didn't look real. This moment didn't seem real either. He spun and found himself staring once more into the very real but fathomless features of the vampire himself.

Bloody fucking hell. He hadn't even heard the door open. Harry honestly didn't have time for this.

"What the fuck do you want?" Harry asked harsh and very unkindly as he retreated a couple of steps back.

Edward didn't reply, his expression was unreadable. They stood for a moment, Harry staring at Edward's collarbone, realizing just how much taller Edward was. Harry felt cornered and it made him feel even edgier then what he already was. "Well?"

"How do you know what you know?" Edward demanded.

Well, straight to the point huh? Harry liked that.

Harry lifted his eyes to Edward's unflinchingly. "Call it intuition."

"Liar," Edward's voice cut like a blade and the echo in the bathroom didn't dare repeat it.

"Fuck you." Harry damn near snarled. "I'm not lying."

"No one would believe you if you told," Edward said very sure of himself.

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone."

"Then what do you want?"

"What makes you think I want anything?" Harry scoffed affronted.

Harry was the victim here, that's what Edward failed to realize. He didn't care about the Cullens, not to the slightest. He just wanted them to know that he knew. "What you and your family do is none of my concern."

The grimace that appeared on Edward's face was sudden and extreme. Harry didn't have an opportunity to investigate it, however, because Edward turned away sharply and clenched his fist. Then, just as suddenly, he was charging back at Harry, his eyes as fiery as they had been on Monday afternoon. "People always want something."

"Well, I'm not like most people," Harry said with a shrug. "I found out certain things for myself because shit wasn't adding up on Monday."

"I don't have to explain anything to you." Harry hissed. "I just wanted to let you know that I know your secret."

Edward eyed him intently as if he was trying to determine if Harry was being sincere. "So if you truly are not using this knowledge against my family then what happens now?"

"You leave me the fuck alone and stop staring." Harry sneered. "Honestly mate, I didn't want to be having this conversation with you. I wanted to speak to Jasper since he's the one that wanted to drain me dry on Monday first. I just wanted to have a nice civil conversation but then I decided against that because you couldn't help but listen in."

Edward's forehead creased the slightest bit and Harry continued. "But considering he's not here and hasn't shown his face at school for the past week I'm sure you can pass on this information to him and the rest of your family."

This seemed to appease the taller boy and he relinquished his domineering stance. "I won't tell anyone. I won't waste my breath."

He moved around Edward and was relieved when no action was taken to stop him. Harry stuffed his lighter into the safety of his sweater pocket.

"Just stay the fuck away from me," he said, finishing their conversation in hopes of discouraging Edward from seeking him out ever again. He was intending to break into a quick getaway when Edward said behind him, "Harrison, I apologize."

Harry paused because what the fuck?

"I'm sorry for Monday." Edward clarified as if that made this situation any better. The apology was well deserved no doubt but Harry felt as if it lacked the sincerity.

"Well, apology not accepted." Harry growled, "Obviously."

Edward blinked, having not expecting that answer in return. "Pardon?"

Harry felt that he'd gained some ground and repeated, "Apology not accepted."

"I know you're not hard of hearing," Harry smirked, his tone a tad bit condescending. "I said I don't want anything from you."

Harry ended their conversation by leaving the bathroom feeling as if he had jumped ten spaces ahead in this little game he didn't even want to play.

Edward Cullen wasn't getting any blood pops from him no sir, not with that performance.

"I was starting to wonder if you fell in," Andrew commented when Harry finally made it back.

"Yeah, well I got held up," Harry answered, sitting down in his chair.

"By who?"

'More like by what', he thought bitterly.

"Nobody important," Harry said dismissively. "I assure you."

Andrew did not look convinced. "You've just been on edge all day, I'm a little worried."

With a perfectly good reason to be.

"I'm fine," Harry muttered, and he couldn't help but think Andrew looked a lot like Hermoine when he used to say that to her. Yet Harry was convinced that he would be fine once this day was over.

…

Later that day at lunch Edward Cullen and his siblings didn't spare a single look his way and it was marvelous. Harry could finally go on with his life and pretend that the Cullen's did not exist.

"So, if we get there at eleven we could at least stay until 3 or 4," Andrew said, the sauce from his slice of pizza trapping at the corners of his mouth. "It's supposed to be like sixty degrees."

"But its still gonna be colder by the water," Harry pointed out yet again as he delicately peeled the skin off his orange. "But I'll bring my jacket and you'll bring blankets yes?"

"Yeah."

"I'm packing us a few options for lunch. Are you allergic to anything?"

"Just hazelnuts."

"Alright, I can pick you up." Harry then offered, recalling that Andrew's car looked like it was on the brink of death. It was sputtering and puttering all the way to Harry's house yesterday when they had skipped.

"My mom is off and if you pick me up I'll never hear the end it. I'm pretty sure she'll have my dad run a background check on you."

"That's cool," Harry shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. "My record is clean." Considering the fact that he barely existed at all.

"It doesn't matter that you think it's fine," Andrew groaned, putting his face in his hands. "It's embarrassing."

"I can imagine." Harry said placidly, "But I'm totally cool with it."

"Jesus, most people would be running for the hills," Andrew said jokingly but Harry went stock still at that statement, a weird sense of deja vu flooding over him.

"Well, I'm not like most people," Harry said, immediately defensive and it really was not his intention to sound so angry but it just slipped out like that he swears.

"I know," Andrew said as if he was trying to calm a spooked horse. "I didn't mean anything by that, I promise."

"Sorry," Harry muttered. "Just need a nap." Harry was going right to sleep when he got home. It was turning out to be one of those days.

"I could go for one of those too."

They ate in silence for a few moments, when Andrew asked, "Do you want to go back to England? Do you not like it here?"

No. God no. Harry would rather gouge his eyes out then go back to England but for obvious reasons, he pretended to mull things over.

Harry split his orange in half, popping a piece in his mouth, thinking as he chewed. "No," he said before he swallowed. "Well, I haven't really been here long enough to say… It's only been about a week. I mean, I don't miss anyone in England but… There's something – I don't know – about this town that rubs me the wrong way though."

Harry couldn't help but wonder what other secrets this town held, all of those which he wasn't prepared for.

"If you leave it'll be horrible," Andrew said, losing interest in his food and looking impossibly sad. Harry reached out across the table and patted his shoulder.

"I don't plan on leaving just yet." Harry waved him off. "I don't scare easily."

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed it. 3 Also, I posted a new fic called: Green Eyed Monster

It's a Harry Potter/Twilight crossover.

 _Follow me on Tumblr if you want:_ lilqueerbby


	4. IV

Seriously you guys are amazing! I'm so sorry for making everyone wait so long. I had this halfway done for the longest time. I do really like this chapter so I hope you guys like it too.

All mistakes are my own. Sorry in advance. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything and if I did I'd make it hella gay.

* * *

"We never frown upon visits." Tanya began, with a small smile. She's been tailing him for about hour now. Jasper wondered when she was going to finally approach him. She came up next to him, sitting down in the icy snow of nearly the highest point of Mount Foraker. "But you didn't leave with Edward. Should we be worried?"

Edward only stayed two days before returning to Forks. Jasper, on the other hand, was staying a little bit longer and he was convinced that it was just to get his senses in order. Unlike his brother, he wasn't as invested. He kept his distance only speaking to members of the Denali clan if absolutely necessary.

"No," Jasper answered quickly. "There is nothing you should be worried about." He was most likely leaving tomorrow night anyway, the Alaskan air and animals hopefully had done him some good.

"Edward left much sooner than last time." If Edward didn't have Bella to look after he'd probably be by his side on this mountaintop instead of Tanya. Not that Jasper minded her company, he preferred it over Irina anyway.

"Edward told me little of this human that nearly caused you both to lose control " Tanya started, her interest peaked. "Perhaps you can spare a few details."

Jasper was surprised that Edward let any information slip at all, he normally wasn't as loose-lipped.

He narrowed his eyes at the view in front of him. "Like what?"

"What did it feel like?" Tanya asked almost eagerly, "what did you feel at that moment?"

"I always feel a bit out of control, but this was different," Jasper explained, his eyes suddenly going distant. Tanya leaned forward gold eyes glinting. "The only thing that held me back was the thought of exposing my family. If it were him and I alone, I would've drained him dry, no second thought, no hesitation."

The guilt would've come afterward. Crippling and suffocating. No amount of time would've made it any better. He would've gone into a deep depression not even Alice could pull him out of.

"Normally I can't tell any human scent apart. They all smell the same to me since I'm the newest to the vegetarian diet. But his scent," Jasper licked his lips, suddenly imagining what it would've tasted like. "I would've broken years of sobriety within seconds. I would've torn him apart."

Tanya swallowed, her throat drying up. "I've never come across such a scent. Not in all my years."

"Oh trust me, darling." Jasper drawled. "You don't want to. It's exhilarating and terrifying. It was like I was split in two."

"So is that why you are wary of returning to Forks?" Tanya guessed. "You are afraid of attacking him?"

"No," Jasper denied. "I'm fine I'll be okay when I return."

"Then what are you afraid of?"

Honestly, Jasper wasn't afraid of anything. He fought in wars. He battled the demons within himself and found a mate. He found a family when he once thought remaining nomadic was the only way. He was content with his life but now the essence of his future wasn't so clear anymore. Its always been clear ever since he met Alice. That's what had him afraid.

"The consequences," Jasper said honestly.

"From what?"

"Alice can't see parts of my future anymore. That has never happened, not in the decades me and she has been together. She's worried. She's always used to knowing the most important parts of our lives and now she can't see them. It frustrates her. She can't see much of Edward's future anymore either."

"You think it's because of this human you and Edward encountered?"

"It has to be him or either the wolves are involved and that's very unlikely. Even so, with the wolves, Alices' visions stop completely." The wind howled as if it were a tribute to the overgrown mutts. "I would like to return home to my wife and hope everything can return back to normal but I have a feeling that something has changed. Permanently."

"Perhaps, you're reading too much into it?" Tanya suggested and Jasper hoped that was true. "Don't let this human drive you away." She met his eyes fiercely. "I encourage you to return home, you should be with your family but if certain things arise, you will always be welcome here."

"Thank you, Tanya," He gave her a grateful smile before jumping off the edge and diving into the frozen tundra.

…

When Jasper returned to his family in Forks the next night the house was tense and anxious even. That's when he knew something had happened. They were waiting for him and Alice was in his arms within seconds of his arrival, practically buzzing.

"Hey sweetheart," He greeted her lovingly while he moved in to kiss her. He waited for the load to be taken off his shoulders from returning home. For everything to be set back into place. For everything to feel, just the slightest bit of normal.

It didn't come. That didn't happen. The only thing that increased was the creeping anxiety bubbling beneath his skin. He could change it if he wanted to, shift the mood so everyone was calm but that wouldn't be right now would it? They were like this because of something.

Everyone was gathered in the living room.

Carlisle reproached, calmy and inquired about his travels. But Jasper who had all the time in the world really did not have time for the withholding of information. He needed to know what the hell was going on and he needed to know now.

Rosalie looked pretty upset but she always did nowadays. Bella's increased appearance made her snappish. She still really hasn't accepted her younger brother's choice in a mate.

Jasper glanced at Edward who had his eyes trained on the floor. 'What's going on?' he thought pointedly but Edward didn't even acknowledge him

"I'm glad your home," Esme spoke, her smile warmer than usual. She took her place at Carlisle's side. "We missed you."

"Are we done with the reunions?" Rosalie spat out nastily. "There are more troubling matters at hand, are there not?"

Emmett was quick to try and defuse her. "Babe," he said softly placing a hand on her shoulder which she shook off angrily.

"Don't babe me," she snapped. "Doesn't anyone else see a problem with this?"

"With what?" Jasper asked, feeling a little lost.

"Another nosey little human. Pushing their nose in shit that they have no business in." Rosalie snapped. "That's what."

Oh. no. That only meant-

"That Harrison knows what we are." Edward finished, face blank and voice betraying nothing. Jasper frowned, mind running a mile a minute.

He was only gone a week. How could all this happen so fast?

Rosalie laughed and even as bitting and nasty as it was meant to be, it still sounded like bell chimes. "He even knows about the Volturi." She scoffed. "The fucking Volturi! How? Nobody knows."

"He's been here, what- a damn week and already this." Rosalie continued, waves of anger flowing off of her. She turned to Edward, eyes ablaze. "You're far too silent over there Edward. Why don't you fill Jasper in just a smidge?"

"I spoke to him on Friday. I asked him how he knew and he said it was intuition."

"Which is obviously a lie," Rosalie interjected. "That little shit is a liar."

"He said that he didn't care about us and that he only did some research because of the events that took place on Monday."

"Who even is this kid?" Emmett muttered, somehow asking the most important question of all. Who was Harrison Peverell and what was he doing in Forks?

"With Bella, there was a reason. She was the talk of the town. Even Alice kept seeing brown eyes in her visions. But with this kid, nothing. He just pops up at Forks High and doesn't give Alice any warning." Rosalie seemed very passionate about this situation.

But what were Carlisle's thoughts?

He shared a look with Edward and his brother asked the very question he was just thinking. "Carlisle what do we do?"

Jasper finally looked towards his adoptive parents who were uncharacteristically silent throughout this ordeal. To his complete horror and in their state of unnoticeable panic, Carlisle just shrugged. "Invite him over for dinner."

Esme nodded. "Yeah, we could invite him over and talk to him."

Rosalie looked at them as if they'd grown three heads. "Excuse me?"

"Invite him to dinner!?" She sputtered. "Are you crazy?"

"I tried talking to him already," Edward said, and Jasper could detect some bitterness. "He said to just leave him alone."

Alice who hasn't spoken a word since he arrived said in the unmistakable tone of finality, "Then I suggest we leave him alone."

There was silence for the briefest moment before Emmett clapped his hands together. "I like that idea."

"Who's to say he won't talk?" Rosalie demanded. "I mean this kid knows about the Volturi, clearly he's got connections of some kind."

"He won't," Edward promised. "He said he won't."

That and he said to kindly fuck off.

"His promises don't mean shit since you can't read his mind."

"Bella promised not to talk," Edward claimed defensively, "and she didn't."

"That actually doesn't make this situation any better, since Bella practically worships the ground you walk on. I mean she jumped off a fucking cliff for you for Christ sake."

"Rose," Esme pleaded placidly. "That's quite enough."

"Fine," she took a step back and plopped down on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest.

Jasper quickly changed the mood of everyone in the room to calm and Esme sent him an appreciative look.

Carlisle placed his hand under his chin looking pensive. "So what do we know?"

"We know that he knows about vampires and he knows about the Volturi. We also know he's from England since all the girls can't shut up about it." Rosalie recounted. "That's not a very good list."

"Now what blanks do we need to fill in?"

"Literally everything else." Edward sighed. "I don't even know where he lives."

Rosalie scoffed. "Why not?" She raised one perfectly arched eyebrow. "Weren't you Bella's stalker before you were her boyfriend? Finding out where he sleeps should be easy for you."

Emmett didn't even bother suppressing his laugh, and only grinned when Edward sent him an icy glare. "I'm sorry but that's kinda true, man."

"I tried to find him." A hit of annoyance seeded his tone. "I followed his scent near cedar ave, but then it just disappeared."

"What is he, a damn ghost?"

"Interesting." Carlisle hummed, a frown marring his handsome features. "This raises more questions."

"This puts us in danger Carlisle." Rosalie enunciated slowly as if he could not understand her but Carlisle only smiled. "He says he knows about us and then suddenly we can't find him. Doesn't this scream danger?"

"All the more reason to have him over for dinner and talk to him."

Rosalie put her head in her hands and Edward shook his head. "Carlisle that isn't going to work, we can't just charm him. He wants nothing to do with us."

"Perhaps if we heard that from him, it would quell our worries would it not?"

"Jasper, what do you think we should do?" Rosalie piped up directing the attention to him.

Jasper blinked and cocked his head. "Why should I give a solution?"

"Because this is partly your fault."

"Now wait for just a second," Emmett jumped in ready to defend his brother. In doing so he paused only to shrug and agree with his wife. "Yeah, nevermind. She's right."

"I could talk to him at school." Jasper offered and Alice went tense in his arms. It wasn't a horrible idea but he understood why she didn't like it.

"Why would you want to?" Rosalie asked through gritted teeth.

"Curiosity."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Esme spoke, her expression soft.

"I'll hold my breath and I'll keep it brief. Then we can leave him alone and finish out this final year at Forks High as planned."

"That could work," Edward said. "Harrison originally wanted to speak to you. Maybe you can get more out of him."

"There will be no need to do such a thing," Carlisle said. "The conversation should be brief. He doesn't owe us anything. All we really need is his word and even so, he might have been truthful when he spoke to Edward on Friday."

"I don't like this," Alice said softly. "I can't see what the outcomes are. It's too dangerous."

"It seems like you can't see the outcomes of anything that involves him, Alice," Edward said sharply and Alice sighed, obviously knowing this truth already.

"You'll just have to trust me, sweetheart." Jasper pressed his lips to the base of her neck and squeezed at her waist. He was asking her to trust him when he could hardly trust himself. "Edward was it bearable being next to him when you talked to him?"

"Being completely full helped."

"You guys aren't actually proposing this are you?" It was Rosalie again. "You two nearly killed him. Who's to say you won't attack him this time and expose all of us?"

"I'll be alright, Rose," Jasper told her rigidly and the eyes that met his were steely.

"I suggest we get that Tyler kid to crush him with his van and solve everyone's problems."

"Babe no." Emmett crooned, laughing even though he disapproved.

Carlisle and Esme both sent her disappointed looks and Rosalie raised her hands in mock surrender. "It was just a suggestion."

"So it's settled then," Carlisle inquired.

"Wait," Emmett held up his hand. "What if we got Bella to talk to him instead?"

"That's actually not a bad idea." Rosalie pressed. "Maybe she'll finally be good for something."

"Absolutely not." Edward's face was a perfect deadpan to his sibling's theatrics. "If he didn't want to talk to me he won't want to talk to her."

Emmett gave Edward some side eye. "What makes you say that?"

"If it took him less than a week to figure out what we are, then I doubt that he didn't catch onto the fact that Bella knows as well."

Edward looked off into the distance for a moment. "When I spoke to him, there was no fear in his eyes and his heartbeat never reached over eighty-five. We really don't know who were dealing with."

"So in conclusion, we're fucked." Rosalie summed up. "Time to move again."

Jasper couldn't understand what his parents thought was funny about this situation but yet here they were, laughter in their eyes.

"No one is moving." Carlisle looked around room scanning the faces of his children. "This situation has worked out more in our favor then you think."

At that statement Jasper wasn't the only one confused, he motioned him to continue.

"For example say this person was someone like Bella," Edward frowned at the analogy but Carlisle paid him no mind. "She was curious to an extent, yet unable to let go of that curiosity once she found out the truth of our kind.

This boy seemingly has no interest in us, he simply just wanted to let us know that he knew. Now Edward says that he wants us to keep our distance. Again, this is unproblematic. There is no festering curiosity and he did not fall madly in love with Edward or Jasper, to begin with."

Rosalie waved a hand, her expression amused. "Thank Satan for that."

Carlisle continued unbothered. "Could he just have kept the information to himself? Essentially yes, that was an option. If he would have done that I think that would have made him way more dangerous. He knows and he wanted us to know that. I don't think he poses any threat whoever he is or whatever he could be."

"So the choice is really left up to you my son," Caralise said to Jasper straightforwardly. "You can leave him alone for the next 8 months or talk to him tomorrow for a slim chance of closure. Either way, I think the outcomes are equivalent."

Jasper took one deep unnecessary breath and Alice gripped his hand. "I'll talk to him Monday."

…

On Saturday morning, ten thirty am sharp, Harry found himself parked in Andrew's driveway. He waited until precisely 10:35 to give Andrew a call.

"I'm outside, mate."

"Shit! Already?"

"Um, yeah. You wanted to get there for eleven."

"Yeah but I figured you'd be fashionably late."

"No, I just roll outta bed and hoped for the best."

"Damn, I wish I could you that. Gimme like a minute."

"That's cool but I think your mom is watching me from a window."

"The window with the red curtains?"

"Yeah, she's waving at me now."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"I'm afraid not."

"Act like you didn't see her."

"No, we already made eye contact. I think I should get out and greet her."

"Um no that's a horrible idea."

"You're overreacting."

"Harry don't get out of that car!"

"Relax mate, how bad could it be?"

As Harry's experiences with meeting parents went, it wasn't bad at all. Up close Andrew's mother looked sweet and completely harmless. She was dressed in an outfit far too fancy to be casual for a Saturday morning and there was a strong smell of lemon-scented cleaner, so Harry guessed that she went on a bit of a cleaning spree before he came.

Andrew came bustling down the stairs just as Harry went to shake her hand.

"You must be Harry! Andy has told me so much about you!"

"Has he?" Harry's grin to Andrew was cheeky indeed and would have made Andrew blush if he weren't already pink from his mother's shenanigans.

"All lovely things," Mrs. Mitchell cooed, "I'm Andrew's mom, please call me Suzanne."

"Nice to meet you," Harry said, deftly not falling for that 'Suzanne' bait.

"Have you boys got everything?"

"We'll be going now, mom. We'll be fine."

As Andrew said this, he proceeded to turn Harry back around towards the front door and shuffle him out as soon as possible.

"Are you sure?" Suzanne pressed.

"Positive," Andrew answered for both of them.

"You've got your inhaler?"

"Yes."

"The emergency first aid kit?"

"Why would I need that?"

"Well why wouldn't you need it- it's a very necessary precaution!"

"Alright, Ma!" Andrew snapped, his irritation having gotten the better of him. Now that their backs were turned to her, Harry gave Andrew that universal expression of 'parents can be too much' and had to stifle a snort. Sometimes Mrs. Weasley had laid it on a bit too thick back in the day but he still loved her even more for it.

Andrew acknowledged him with a commiserative roll of the eyes and then ushered him out of the door first before turning back to face his mother for one final time this morning. "Mother, I'll be fine. We'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Andrew snatched up the duffle bag by the door and said, "Be back later."

Once the door was shut a pained smile took up most of Andrew's face. "I'm sorry about that."

"That wasn't terrible," Harry said as they walked to his car.

Andrew snorted. "She changed her outfit six times before you came."

Alright, Harry had to admit that six times was a little obsessive. "What for?"

"That's just how she gets." Andrew shrugged. "She cleaned nearly the whole house too."

"So you tell her a lot about me yeah?" Harry asked, grinning ear to ear as he ducked into the driver's seat.

"No, I swear." Andrew laughed, following suit on the passenger's side. "I told her I was going out with a friend and she freaked."

"She freaked?"

"Eh," Andrew shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. "Started yelling about how the house was a mess and that she looked terrible. She started asking these questions too."

"So I guess that background check is a definite then," Harry turned on the ignition and Andrew's hand immediately went to his radio which Harry slapped away hastily.

"Ow," Andrew whined clutching his abused hand as Harry reversed out of the driveway. "What gives?"

"Driver gets to pick the music," Harry grumbled, placing a cigarette between his lips. That makes twice in which he was smoking in his car, he fucking hated do that. He should've had a cigarette before he left for Andrew. That would've solved this problem.

"Geeze," Andrew said but he was smiling as he said it. "What did you have in mind?"

"Tchaikovsky."

Andrew looked at him sideways and asked, "You like Tchaikovsky?"

"Why the tone of surprise?"

"Donno' you seem too badass to listen to classical music."

"I'll have you know that classical music is very badass." Harry sniffed playfully. "It has the ability to express every emotion without any words."

"Alright Alright," Andrew replied. "I'm more of an alternative guy myself, never really listened to Tchaikovsky."

"Bach, Chopin, Liszt, Mozart." Harry listed avidly. "All different, all equally amazing." He pressed the play on his stereo system which had his Swan Lake cd from the day previous. "But for now we start with Tchaikovsky. Prepare to be blown away."

La Push beach was only fifteen miles out from Forks which wasn't bad at all and soon Harry was cruising with the sweet sounds of the London Sympathy through his ears, Andrew by his side watching the dense green forest whiz by with the window down.

The sun peeked out brightly from the clouds above. 'Well, I'll be damned." Harry thought. 'The sun exists after all.'

Harry took one more drag of his cigarette before flicking the filter out the window, out of the corner of his eye he saw Andrew shift to turn to him, a question on his lips.

"You liking it so far?"

Andrew hesitated. "Yeah."

Harry blinked once, twice, three times. "Out with it. Tell me how you really feel. I won't take offense."

"No, I'm serious, It's good," Andrew insisted as sincerely as he could. "I was just wondering", he trailed off looking at his hands before peeking up again. "Could you tell me about your old high school?"

Harry frowned caught off guard for the slightest bit and Andrew quickly took back his request. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Hogwarts wasn't just a school it was his home. A home filled with some of the best and worst memories of his life. It wasn't really possible to explain it to a muggle but Harry was going to try, at least for Andrew.

"No, no," Harry opposed not noticing his grip tightening on the wheel. "It's fine."

Harry tried to tell him as much about Hogwarts as he could, intentionally glossing over the most salient points. With leaving out magic and nearly everyone important, he could only make boarding school sound so interesting. Yet Andrew hung onto every word he said, eyes bright with interest and wonder.

"That's so cool." Andrew praised.

"It really isn't." Harry rebuked.

"I've never been out of Washington," Andrew confessed dramatically. "So the idea of boarding school in a whole other country is fascinating."

"If you say so."

"So that's why you hate school lunches," Andrew said finally realizing that Harry has yet to consume any food from Forks High. "Your old school had literal buffets."

"Pretty much yeah."

"Awesome."

"You know what I find weird?"

Oh no. Was there a crack in his impeccable rendition of Hogwarts?

"What?"

"I just find it weird that you didn't mention any friends."

"I didn't have any." Harry lied smoothly. "I was a loner."

Ron and Hermione were probably turning in their graves right now, God please forgive him.

"Nope," Andrew said sounding totally sure of himself, not believing those lies, not for a second. "You're way too cool to not have any friends."

"That's funny," Harry smiled knowingly, "because I was thinking the same about you."

"No," Andrew denied heatedly, well aware that his cheeks lit aflame. "No, I'm not."

"Face it," Harry drawled. "You're officially cool."

Andrew wiggled. "No, I'm not."

"Yes." Harry pressed.

"You're a horrible person," laughed Andrew, still squirming in his seat.

"Oh I know, kid. It keeps me up at night." Harry gruffed.

"Why do you call me kid? I mean, aren't we the same age?"

"I'm eighteen," Harry answered, silently cursing himself for using it so often. "But I'm an old soul."

"Yeah, I getting that now, mister Tchaikovsky." Andrew teased. "It's kind of weird, but somehow fitting in an odd way."

"I was forced to grow up fast. I'm on a different level than everyone else. That's the way it's always been. I can stop y'know." Harry explained and from the corner of his eye he saw Andrew digest that information.

Andrew studied him a moment, nodding as if he approved. "Nah, it's cool."

He smiled. "You can't help it if you're an old man."

Harry couldn't help the loud rambunctious laugh that escaped him.

…..

La Push in one word was simply breathtaking.

"It's just how I remember it," Andrew said taking in the crescent of First Becah. "I use to come here a lot with my mom and dad. Then all of a sudden we just stopped."

The water was dark gray, even in the sunlight, white-capped, and heaving to the gray, rocky shore.

"I think you were right about it being too cold," Andrew whined when they shuffled out of the car.

"It's not that bad." Harry conceded, even though he could see his own breath. "We'll be alright." He moved around to the back of the car and popped the trunk to retrieve his duffle bag and cooler. "Let's head down."

There wasn't much sand, only a thin border of it which was lined with beautiful stones that seemed to change colors in the light. There was a brisk wind coming off the waves, cool and briny. The clouds still circled the sky, threatening to invade at any moment, but for now, the sun shone bravely in its halo of blue sky.

"Is here good?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Andrew set his bag down in the sand and took out his blanket to spread it there. Harry guessed this was a good place since they were still on the sand and still had a fire circle about two feet away to be used if they wanted. There was no low supply of driftwood, that was for sure.

They both sat criss-cross on the blanket, borrowing into their jackets.

They might have to light that fire far sooner then they thought, but for the time being, all was well.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the fresh air surrounding them. Harry hasn't felt this at peace in a while.

…

Harry and Andrew chatted aimlessly and relaxed for a few hours until the peace of the beach was disturbed. They had lit the fire by then since the clouds started to become denser, shielding the sun, causing the chill in the air to be more prominent.

"Oh no," Harry groaned noticing that they weren't alone at the beach anymore. "Who are they?"

"Just the reservation kids." Andrew gave them a glance before doing a double take, his mouth falling open. "I didn't know they looked like that now," he noticeably swallowed. "Wow."

"Yeah, " Harry agreed. "Wow."

There was three of them and Harry saw no kids in sight. Each of the tall, brown-skinned and packed with muscle, black hair cropped short, all in nothing but a pair of cutoff shorts and muscles T's.

Okay, they looked pretty good but all Harry could think about was the fact that it was hella cold and they were all in T-shirts. Then again that was none of his business. If they wanted to catch hypothermia that was up to them.

"They're coming over here," Andrew said in a panicked hushed tone. "Holy shit."

Harry raised an eyebrow unphased. The closer they got, the more Harry could tell them apart. In the middle he was tallest one, Harry could tell even from his position on the sand. They all had to be way over six feet but he was sure the one in the middle had everyone beat. They all were striking in their own way but the middle one seemed to be the leader, it was just in the way he carried himself, and the way the other two stood behind him.

The middle one was the first to saunter over to their two-man circle. His skin up close was beautiful, silky and russet-colored; his eyes were dark, set deep above the high planes of his cheekbones. Altogether a very attractive face. He looked at them boldly, taking his time before finally speaking.

"You're Mitch's son, Andrew aren't you?"

Harry blinked and watched as Andrew, looking shocked, blushed and then sighed, "Yeah, that's me."

This was yet another instance that showed Harry just how intertwined Forks was with its community. "I remember you. You use to come to La Push all the time."

"I'm Jacob Black." He bent down to hold his hand out in a friendly gesture, which only emphasized his chiseled physique. Andrew shook it quickly, the blushing not dimming for a second. "Billy Black's son."

"Oh yeah. I remember you." Andrew said in response but Harry wasn't too sure about that. "You were smaller."

"Yeah," Jacob grinned. "I was."

"These are my friends Quil and Jared," he introduced before turning the hand to Harry, his looming figure intimidating but not unwelcome. Jacob seemed well aware of his body and smiled kindly to make himself seem less like an apex predator. His eyes glinted in the firelight. "I didn't think we'd catch anyone out here."

"Harrison Peverell," Harry said, shaking his humongous hand. "Charmed."

His hand was hot. Like really hot. Harry made sure to keep his expression neutral because perhaps it was just the fire. Andrew didn't seem to react any certain way so it must've been nothing.

Quil and Jared nodded in greeting, approaching them slowly.

"You new to town?" Jacob asked, crouching down and trying to level with them.

"What gave it away?" Harry asked playfully. "Was it the accent?"

"Nope," Jacob said popping the p. "You just look like a foreigner."

"Oh," Harry said placing a hand on his chest. "What exactly do foreigners look like?"

"Pretty," Jacob said easily, grinning and showing all of his teeth.

Harry honest to God didn't know how to respond to that but luckily someone started to speak.

"The accent is just a plus," Jared added smirking, joining their little banter with ease. "What brings you to La Push?"

"Nothing really." Harry looked out into the ocean. "A change I guess."

"Forks will drive you insane," Jared warned.

"Oh, I'm well prepared for that," Harry said. "Or at least I hope so."

Harry didn't exactly know when the boys all sat down, but he was cool with it.

The conversation flowed between everyone surprisingly smooth. Everyone was chatting with each other and Andrew even started to break out of his shell.

Harry and Jacob were mostly talking amongst themselves. The best way Harry could classify it was just a step up from small talk, it was like they were both mutually testing the waters, seeing if there could be a potential friendship in the future. That's what Harry thought but it would appear that he was partly wrong about that.

Harry has been out of the dating scene for a while but by the way, Andrew kept giving him and Jacob twinkle-eyed looks, it would seem that Jacob might or might not have been flirting with him, then again flirting with Harry was like flirting with a brick wall. So Harry was blissfully unaware that any of that was happening.

It was all going so well until Andrew just had to ask him directly, "What's up with you and Edward Cullen?"

Harry swore Andrew pulled that question from thin air because what the fuck?

The boys stiffened immediately, the carefree and happy mood sucked from the conversation in an instant. Andrew didn't even seem to notice but Harry did.

Harry frowned guessing that they knew exactly who the Cullens were and shrugged. "What do you mean? I don't talk to him."

"He was staring at you though." Harry thought Andrew let that go days ago. He sure did. The whole situation on Friday was pushed to the back of his mind long forgotten, of course until now.

"Lots of people stare."

"Not really. At least not anymore. You asked me if he looked angry."

"Look," Harry said flatly. "Was there someplace you were going with this?"

Andrew shrugged a little hopelessly. "You don't like them, do you?"

Harry looked at him weirdly. "Am I suppose to?"

"No, I guess not."

"They're a huge pain in my neck if you ask me," Harry chuckled at his own lame joke catching the way Jacob clenched his hands into fists. Oh dear, he said the wrong thing, hasn't he?

Or maybe the right thing?

"So something did happen?" Andrew looked excited and hopeful for the potential gossip. Harry didn't even have time to reply because Andrew was already squealing out more questions. "Did you run into him on your cigarette break during study hall? Is that why you took so long? Tell me what happened," he demanded.

The kid was sharper then Harry initially thought.

"Nothing happened," Harry told him firmly and not sounding convincing at all.

"The Cullens giving you problems?" The hostility in Jacob's tone caught Harry very off guard and Andrew even more so.

So Harry threw his head back and laughed. "Nothing I can't handle I assure you."

Jacob didn't find his answer amusing at all, in fact, his expression worsened. "You sure?" he pressed.

"Positive," Harry said, eyebrows arched and lips pursed. Harry didn't quite get why Jacob was concerning himself with this though. "Are you friends with them?"

That had Quil and Jared chuckling to themselves, grinning like they were the cats that caught the canary. "Oh yeah, Jake and the Cullens are practically besties." The sarcasm was laid on very thick and Jacob glowered at them.

"We don't associate with the Cullens." He spat their name out as if were poison. "They don't come here."

"Because they aren't invited?" Andrew asked jokingly somehow still not sensing the mood shift.

But Jared nodded, his face solemn. "That's exactly the reason."

"Why?"

"It's far too complicated for someone like you to understand," Jacob said closing the subject of the Cullens completely. At least for Andrew.

Oh? So not only did they know who the Cullens were, they knew what the Cullens were as well. Harry guessed it wasn't the best-kept secret. Oh well.

Quil and Jared swept Andrew's attention away with another topic but Harry wasn't that easily swayed. The whole 'someone like you' jibe smelled fishy to him and that wasn't because they were sitting a few feet away from the ocean.

Harry watched Jacob closely. "Is there something wrong with the Cullens?"

"You should keep your distance from them," Jacob warned, his voice low and husky.

"I'm way ahead of you, I'll even have my cross handy." That was meant to be another joke, an inside one at that, but there was this look in Jacob's eyes that Harry caught. He didn't look convinced.

Since neither of them seemed like they wanted to say it first, Harry decided that code was his best bet. "What's a five letter word that best describes the Cullen's?"

Jacob looked unsure and somehow like a lost puppy.

"It starts with an L and ends with an H."

Jacob still looked lost.

Harry gave him an encouraging look. "It has two E's."

At that moment it was like two and two clicked. There was an epiphany. "A leech," he whispered eyes going wide and then settling on Harry's face for any uncertainty.

"That's correct Mr. Black. A leech."

Jacob nodded to him and Harry nodded back and as quick as that, it was a collective secret.

'So how exactly do you know?' Was the unanswered question between both of them but they knew they weren't going to reveal that any time soon.

Harry came across the word 'leech' frequently in his studies. It was sort of like a derogatory term for them in some ironic way. Harry kept reading and researching purely for the reason of gaining knowledge. So please don't judge him.

"Jake," Jared spoke suddenly, "Not to be a buzz kill or whatever but we've really got to get back on patrol."

"Yeah, Sam will have our asses," Quil mumbled more to himself than anyone else.

"Patrol?" Andrew wondered. "What are you guys, the neighborhood watch?"

"You could say that," Jacob smirked, his tone cryptic. He nodded to Quil and Jared who were already to their feet.

"It was nice meeting you guys." They said in unison and with that, they took off in the opposite direction.

Jacob rose to his feet, dusting the sand from his shorts. "I'll see you guys around, yeah?"

"Remember to keep your distance," Jacob said looking only at Harry and walking backward slowly.

Andrew looked between them confused.

"Oh, I will," Harry reassured him. "I'll stay far away."

"Hopefully, not from me though," Jacob said cheekily and to his side, Harry heard Andrew casually choking on his own spit.

Okay.

Harry would have to be completely dead to let that fly over his head as casual conversation. That was most definitely flirting and this time he was prepared. He still didn't have the faintest idea why anyone would want to flirt with him. He had emotional baggage the size of Pluto, he was kind of mean and he was not looking for any sort of entertainment. So it'd just be a waste of time on their end. What a pity.

So Harry blinked, smirked and simply waved goodbye.

As soon as the boys were out of sight Andrew almost pounced. "Excuse me, what the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"The mutual flirting!"

"Mutual?" Harry knows exactly when he flirts and when he doesn't because he's terrible at it. He did not once flirt back. He could swear on everything.

"Oh come on, Harrison!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Harry uttered blandly, opening the cooler and pulling out their container packed lunches. "Let's eat."

"Oh, food." Andrew dove right in, thankfully distracted by the food Harry prepared for them. It wasn't much. Just some pasta salad.

"Christ, is this real crab meat?" Andrew held a fork full of the salad close to his face for heavy inspection.

"Uh, yeah."

"Awesome." Andrew proceeded to scarf it down as Harry took his time to savor the flavor.

"You finish the Macbeth essay due Monday?"

"Nah, you?"

"Nope," Andrew snorted. "I didn't even start."

"Monday's gonna be a shit show I guess."

"Yeah," Andrew mumbled into his dish.

Meanwhile, Harry was thinking that that was the last of Jacob Black he was going to see for a while. He wasn't planning on coming back to La Push at least for another couple of months. It had to at least be springtime.

There were so many unanswered questions that would just have to go unanswered. Oh well.

So he'll never find out how exactly Jacob and his friends know about the Cullen's secret, nor will he probably ever find out why the Cullens were not allowed on La Push beach and he was completely fine with that. When he said he was done with the Cullens he meant it.

* * *

There should totally be a place where I could tag and say 'slightly slow burn.' like on ao3. I hope you liked the whole pov switch, at least. That was fun. Wasn't it?

(I think one person reviewed and said 'Oh I haven't been seeing a whole lot of homewrecking yet and it's three chapters in, blah blah blah.' Or something along those lines and I'd just like to say IT'S A PROCESS, IT WILL COME AND WHEN IT DOES COME I WANT IT TO MAKE SENSE. I CAN'T JUST CATAPULT THEM INTO HARRY'S NON-EXISTENT LOVE LIFE.)

Thank you for listening to my TED talk.

 _Follow me on Tumblr if you want:_ lilqueerbby


	5. V

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed this story. It means a lot to me. Thank you for waiting patiently. I really hope you like this chapter.

All mistakes are my own. Sorry in advance. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything and if I did I'd make it hella gay.

* * *

Saturday evening went by smoothly. Harry dropped Andrew back home after they finish their lunch and chatted a bit more. Sunday afternoon Andrew came over, so they could both finish their essays together and then afterward give some peer edits. They were downstairs in the living room, nice and comfortable on the love seat.

Harry was just about finished with reading over Andrew's paper. It was a solid paper, had good focus but it would appear that Andrew was a fan of fluff. He'd be on topic for the most part but by the end of the paragraph, the initial topic was lost.

Harry peeked over to his left to see a frown marring the boy's features. He honestly hoped his paper wasn't that bad. "Give it to me straight, mate."

Andrew startled, looking up at Harry while pushing his glasses up from where they dropped. "It's perfect," he muttered as of the very thought of that transcended everything else. "This essay is perfect."

"You're shitting me," Harry said. "I wrote that in like an hour and a half."

"Everything is perfect," Andrew vowed. "I swear."

Harry doubted that to the fullest but didn't disagree with Andrew any further.

"I think Mr. Berty will disagree with you." They traded papers and immediately Andrew pouted when he saw the red pen marks scattered all about. Did Harry go a little bit overboard? Perhaps. He just wanted to be as thorough as possible.

"Mine was terrible wasn't it?" Andrew asked.

"No, everything you need to make it better is written there." Harry capped his handy-dandy red pen, with no further use of it tonight. "Just follow my guidelines and it'll be fine."

"Christ," Andrew mumbled while skimming through the pages. He looked up with an expression Harry couldn't quite place. "You're a godsend. You know that?"

That made Harry chuckle, leaning back into the couch cushions with a soft smile. "People have called me many things," he thought back to that wonderful array of names. "Yet, you're the first to call me a godsend."

Harry could see it in Andrew's eyes. He wanted to ask more questions because like many people he was rather curious about Harry's past. Yet, Harry was reluctant, and Andrew was learning to hold his tongue about asking certain things.

"Harry," Andrew asked, voice light.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry about yesterday."

Harry squinted towards him, his eyebrows raised. "What happened yesterday?"

Andrew shook his head and knocked Harry with his shoulder as if that was supposed to jog his memory. Harry shrugged because there was a lot that took place yesterday and a lot that he already pushed to the back of his mind as unimportant information.

"I put you on the spot," Andrew said. "I made the mood all shitty."

Harry didn't even have the effort to lie. It was good that Andrew realized this truth on his own. "Yeah you did but it's fine."

"I'm sorry." Andrew looked down at the papers in his hands sadly. " I- um, I was pretty nervous and my filter kind of just goes away. I should have never mentioned the Cullen's or put you in any situation that makes you uncomfortable. That wasn't cool."

"It wasn't." Harry agreed, and Andrew's face crumpled some more. "But it's water under the bridge. Seriously."

As far as uncomfortable situations went Harry has been through quite a lot of them. So that was nothing. The fact that Andrew was making such a big deal out of something so insignificant, really reminded him that he was truly in the land of muggles.

"I fucked up." Andrew looked on the verge of tears, but Harry was quick to swoop in and save the moment. "I always fuck everything up."

Harry sat up straight at that. "No."

"You didn't, like at all mate," Harry reassured, tossing his paper on the coffee table. "Everything was fine and still is fine." He looked at Andrew intently. "Jesus, what brought this on? You seemed fine when I dropped you home yesterday."

Andrew laughed a small little-broken thing. "When you're in your bed at night and you're left alone with your thoughts, and the events of the day just start rolling through your head you start thinking things. I started realizing things. That's when I realized I'm an idiot."

Harry had had enough.

"Listen to me, Andrew." Harry turned towards him to grasp Andrew by the shoulders. "I don't want to ever hear you call yourself an idiot ever again. Do you understand?"

Harry was not going to listen to Andrew bash himself into the ground. "That was nothing. You don't have to impress anyone and that includes me."

"I know," Andrew groaned. "But you're the first friend I've had in a long time. I'm sorry if I seem clingy or I say certain things out of the blue. I just don't wanna mess it -

"Stop it."

Andrew's mouth snapped closed. "Listen to me," Harry enunciated slowly, looking him in the eye. "I'm here and you're doing fine."

Andrew took off his glasses to wipe away the remanence of tears and he looked at Harry with those big brown eyes and smiled a watery smile. "I'm a mess. Fair warning."

"I've dealt with a lot. I can handle it." Over the years at Hogwarts Harry learned what exactly made a good friend and from the week that Harry has been here, he could tell that Andrew had a good heart and that was more than enough. Jacob and his friends didn't matter. Nor did anyone at school.

Andrew wiped the tears from his eyes one final time and smiled. "More reasons to prove you're a godsend."

Harry threw his arm around Andrew's shoulders and pulled him close. "Let's just watch some Law & Order and stuff our faces with some ice cream. That sound good?"

Andrew perked up. "Criminal Intent or SVU?"

Harry scoffed, with a roll of his eyes. "SVU."

Andrew, satisfied with that answer shook his head in what seemed like utter disbelief. "God send I swear."

Harry highly doubted that having muggle friends would all be like this but somehow, he thinks he's made the right choice. Even though he was rather cold-hearted now, it did make him feel quite good knowing that his friendship with Andrew benefited the boy.

If Harry was being completely honest with himself it felt good to be the chosen one again, it's a very nice feeling, being a good friend without the unnecessary bloodshed and sacrifice.

Just one more step towards being normal.

…

On Monday morning outside was wet and gross. It was as if the weather was trying to make up for the somewhat good weather they had on the weekend. Harry stepped in more than a few puddles, unfortunately remembering that cloth shoes and water didn't go well together.

Harry had such a fantastic weekend but now reality has finally set in.

Harry made his way to his first-period class surprisingly on time and when he entered the room, it was just so hard to ignore the elephant in the room.

Jasper Hale was back.

Harry even had momentary relief because when he spotted him, Jasper wasn't even looking his way. But then, as if he felt the eyes on him, his attention immediately rose and locked onto Harry, his face eerie for its lack of expression and eyes a rich golden.

Harry settled into his seat next to Anna. She didn't try to make conversation with him anymore. Harry made it known to her that he did not like her and the only reason they would ever converse would be if Ms. Hall made them.

The other students filed in and soon Mrs. Hall started her lecture, and, as always, addressed most of it to the students sitting in front of the class. Harry listened, he jotted down notes and kept his full and complete attention on her.

Harry did what he always did during her lecture, but he was disrupted from his learning when he saw a tall figure appear to Anna's side. Harry looked up and nearly startled. It was Jasper.

Harry tried to sneak a glance, but there was no sneaking when it came to Jasper, who watched his every move. They made eye contact and Harry looked down, wincing.

Jasper said, "Excuse me, Anna."

Anna was nervous. She was so nervous, in fact, she went stony, except for her eyes, which flickered over to Harry for instruction. Harry was nearly in shock as well, nearly but then he remembered just who the fuck he was.

Undeterred, Jasper repeated her name a bit more firmly. "Anna."

Anna, jerky and skittish, managed to turn and glance at him, which was enough acknowledgment for Jasper to continue. "I'm terribly sorry to ask you of this but can we switch seats," he asked, slowly, a southern accent Harry had no idea he had, on full blast.

Harry swore Anne stopped breathing. "Yeah," she whispered. "Okay."

"Thank you," Jasper said, then stepped back to let Anna move, giving Harry and Anna the space to exchange glances – Anna's a look of bewilderment, Harry's look of disappointment.

Anna gathered all of her books in her hands and ducked out of her seat so quickly Harry hardly had time to fully gather what just took place here. He noted that Anna's look of bewilderment turned into a look of sympathy as if she'd just thrown him to the wolves.

She technically had.

Jasper settled beside him and Harry kept his eyes forward as if nothing was happening.

"Hello, Harrison. I'm Jasper Hale," he said, ever so politely making Harry grit his teeth.

"I know who you are," Harry replied, eyes flicking to Jasper's hand which was copying the lecture notes in an elegant script.

"Well you know much more than that, now don't you?" Again, his voice held nothing but a polite accusation. Clearly, Edward had done the job he was supposed to do, but not well enough if Jasper was still approaching him.

"Look," Harry hissed lowly, "I told your brother we didn't have to do this."

"I beg to differ."

"Oh, do you now?"

"Yes, I feel the need to clear the air even further."

"Oh," Harry muttered. "Well then let's clear the fucking air, shall we?"

"You see if you would have shown up the day your brother showed up it would have gone only one way. I would have calmly sat down next to you in AP History just like you did now. Then I would have given you this," Harry paused to rummage through his backpack until he found a perfectly wrapped blood pop. "I would have told you that I know your secret and that it was safe with me because I simply don't care. Then that would have hopefully been the end of the discussion and then we would have separated to live our lives in peace."

"It didn't go like that at all," Jasper said frankly, looking at the blood pop curiously. Probably wondering what candy was supposed to do for him.

"No, it didn't," Harry said, stuffing it in his jacket pocket. "What your brother failed to realize is that I'm the victim. It was you two that nearly lost your control, not the other way around."

"Like for God sake, what is wrong with him? What if I had been taking a shit?" Harry suppressed a shudder. "He's lucky I was just smoking. Honestly, he could have approached me differently instead of doing the whole sneaking up on me and waiting until I was alone thing."

Jasper calmly digested that information and said, "You could've just kept it to yourself and saved everyone this trouble." His eyes were careful. "You made things complicated."

"Me," Harry said in whispered disbelief. "I made things complicated?" He scoffed. "You must be joking. I did no such thing."

"Yes, you did," said Jasper.

"No, I didn't," said Harry and he did not bother to whisper this time. Mrs. Hall stopped her scribbling to look at him and Harry gave her a small innocent smile. She shook her head at him as if he had done something reprehensible, then turned back again to face the front and continue.

"Yes, you did," Jasper repeated a little more firmly, just like with Anna. "I had no control over my actions that Monday morning and I sincerely apologize for what almost happened."

Harry couldn't see any expression on Jasper's face, but he could hear the contrite in his voice and that was more than enough.

"We weren't expecting you. You came out of nowhere. I practice control every day while I'm here and I had no idea your scent was going to push me to the edge. I'm sorry."

'Alright now' Harry thought. 'That's an apology.' Edward should take a few lessons.

"Now to address what happened on Friday. You must understand where Edward was coming from. You know a lot of information that you're not supposed to and then you tell your human friend the names of the Volturi in hopes to get an arise out of Edward." Jasper recalled. "You succeed. He approached you about it and you tell him to fuck off."

Harry would have giggled at the way a curse word sounded with Jasper's accent if the situation wasn't so serious. Plus, when Jasper put it like that it made Harry's little plan sound like shit.

"Okay, you got me there. Shitty plan. Yes." Harry shrugged because he hadn't given it much thought. "You don't have to worry about Andrew. He's oblivious. He's smart but not that smart. He won't ever know your secret."

"Are you certain?"

"I'm positive," Harry whispered firmly. "I could have approached the situation a lot differently yes, but I only wanted to talk to you initially, but you didn't show up and again I wasn't expecting anyone to bully me in the bathroom."

"He bullied you in the bathroom?" Jasper asked obviously to ensure that happened because Edward most likely made Harry seem like the total bad guy. "Edward?"

"Yeah, Edward. That's part of the reason why I told him to fuck off. He tried to scare the information out of me."

"However," Harry held up his pen threateningly. "Let's just get one thing straight. I'm not afraid of any of you. You're not the first monsters I've met and you're definitely not the last."

Jasper raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing, so Harry continued.

"I baited him," Harry told Jasper truly. "I did so completely knowing the consequences and I still told him to fuck off because I can. It's as simple as that. Maybe if he chose his words better it would have gone differently."

"Plus, I couldn't deal with the constant staring. So, I decided to have a little fun. The only reason I said what I said to Andrew is because I knew he'd be listening."

"So, if he pretended you didn't exist it would have helped in our favor?"

"Yeah, I would have probably just waited until you made your return and we would have had a nice and civil discussion. Just like the one we're having right now. But instead, he stared. Like seriously what the hell was up with that?"

"He can't read your mind but can read everyone else's. It frustrates him."

"You're joking."

"I'm not."

"Perfect, just fucking perfect. A mind reader." Harry spat, scribbling down the notes from the board. "At least my mind is safe though."

Even though Harry hated to admit it, the situation was coming full circle and more pieces of the puzzle were falling into place.

He was shit at occlumency when it mattered, he just couldn't get the whole clear your mind and cast away your emotions thing. Having Snape as a teacher didn't help much either. He took the time to master it after the war, it was much easier then.

"So, is that the main reason why you're talking to me now? Because on Friday I told Edward to pass on the message I gave him and it's clear that he did. But now you're talking to me because you want extra clarification. Little Eddie didn't read it from my mind to know that I was being truthful. Isn't that right?"

Jasper blinked at him. "Yes."

"Then I'll say it again just for you." Harry cleared his throat lightly. "I don't care about you and your family, I don't care about what you do in the past, present or future because it doesn't pertain me. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Was that clear enough?"

"Oh, it was crystal."

"Good, I'm glad that's settled."

"Now are you willing to answer a few questions of mine?"

"There's no need for this conversation to go that far."

"So, you get to know our secrets, but we can't know yours?"

Harry most definitely did not know all their secrets, but he knew the bare minimum, so he nodded and said, "Precisely."

"That seems a bit unfair don't you reckon?"

"Life was never intended to be fair. So, buck up and enjoy the rest of your eternity." Harry waved him off. "If you have something you wanna ask me no one is stopping you. There's just no guarantee I'll respond to you or give you an answer that you'll like."

Jasper took a moment to consider that before asking, "How come we can't find you outside of school?"

Harry smiled something sly. "You tried to see where I hang my cape I see." He tutted his finger disapprovingly. "I think I'll just keep that information to myself for now."

Jaspers' lips twitched. "Then what would you be willing to tell me?"

"Well, that's the thing. I'm not willing to tell you anything since any information I tell you, you'll tell your family." Harry pressed his lips together in thought. "My mind is safe. Yours isn't," he said. "Your secrets become mine and no one else's, however, my secrets become everyone's. I don't like it."

Jasper fell silent and Harry knew he hit the nail right on the head. It really just boiled down to that.

"It ain't that simple." Jasper denied after a few seconds of silence. "It's much more complicated."

"No, it's not," Harry said smugly. "Look, I may have made the whole situation with you and your family difficult. But this," he motioned between them. "This is quite simple. It's not rocket science."

"I didn't see you guys coming either. I moved here because I thought it'd be boring. That's all I want. A nice boring high school experience, and it can't be boring if it involves you or anything else that's supernatural."

"So, you want us to pretend that you don't exist?"

"Yes. That's the only thing I want. Because that's what I'll be doing for you and your family."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"That sounds fine."

Before the conversation died out completely Harry only really had one thing on his mind. If Edward was a telepath, he just wondered if Jasper was anything as well.

"So, what can you do?" Harry asked, his tone as bored as he could make it. "Assuming you have a power."

Jasper smirked. "You'd have to answer my question."

"Well played Mr. Hale," Harry said with a wide smirk of his own. "But I don't care enough to do that." Harry looked almost unimpressed as he gave Jasper one final once-over. "You can go back to your original seat now."

"No," Jasper drawled. "I think I'll stay right here."

"It's a free country."

"It sure is," Jasper said, and Harry stubbornly didn't reply.

…

When the bell chimed, Harry wasted no time to try and leave the room as quickly as possible.

"Harrison."

But it would seem that both Edward and Jasper had a habit of calling his name while he was trying to make a speedy getaway.

Harry stopped. "Fuck," he sighed softly. "What do you want now?"

He didn't bother to look in Jasper's direction. Whatever Jasper had to say, it did not require eye contact. "Pathokinesis," he said slowly. "That's my power."

Harry could tell that Jasper wasn't even really sure himself why he was giving up this information but again Harry wasn't going to question it. "To sense and control. What a combo. Tell me. What can you read off of me?"

When Harry finally looked at Jasper, he saw that the boy's eyes were intently focused on his face and his eyebrows were knit together. "Sadness."

Harry frowned deeply not expecting that answer. "Can you change that?"

Jasper stared at him for about five seconds before asking, "Do you feel happy now?"

"No," Harry said flatly. Harry didn't feel anything, and he probably won't for a very long time.

"Then I guess not." Jasper seemed shocked at that revelation.

"So even if we were to be friends you wouldn't be any good to me anyway." Harry smiled and it was astoundingly bitter. "Isn't that a pity?"

They stared at each other for just a moment before Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the blood pop he had shown Jasper earlier. "Well, I've got a ton of these. Why don't you have this one?"

Jasper looked down at the lone lollipop and made no move to take it. "Christ it's not poisoned," muttered Harry, "give it a try. It might help with the bloodlust."

Jasper plucked it from his fingers slowly only to look at it inquisitively and Harry took a step back ready to head to his next class.

"You can't find me because I don't want to be found. Not by you and your family in particular, but just everyone and everything in general." Harry didn't need to tell him that but he did anyway because if he was anything, he was fair.

Harry walked away before Jasper could even respond.

….

The periods after that stretched on so slowly that Harry had to question the day. Every teacher seemed to be droning. Every clock seemed to tick by so slowly. Harry was very close to losing the very grip on his sanity.

"Is it just me, or is this day just going by so bloody fucking slow?"

"Oh no, it isn't just you," Andrew said. "I swore English felt like three-hours instead of one."

Harry made a face. "I hate Mondays."

Andrew sighed. "Me too."

Lunch was regrettably the quickest period to pass and it was like he truly didn't exist to the Cullen's. It was marvelous. No attention was paid to him, and if someone did take a quick glance at him every now and then Harry didn't notice.

Harry sat behind Edward and Bella in economics and nothing out of the ordinary occurred.

As the final bell rang Harry walked to his car and he couldn't help but think that today was just so anticlimactic. Just as it should be of course. The Cullens weren't going to spice anything up anymore. He was here to enjoy a very boring high school experience.

He sure as hell earned it.

When Harry made it to his car, he stopped to smoke a cigarette just as routine called. The rain had stopped which was good. He saw Jasper standing by a black Mercedes and immediately their eyes met.

Jasper stared back with no expression at all. But then he lifted a hand. It wasn't immediately recognizable as a wave, but Harry didn't know what else that gesture could possibly be. So he exhaled a lung full of smoke and lifted his hand in the same way. That seemed to content Jasper, who dropped his hand, turned away, entered the car and drove off.

Leaving Harry to finish his cigarette and eventually go home.

…

Today went a little differently after the first period for Jasper. He met up with Alice so they could walk to their next class together.

"So what happened," Alice asked, linking their arms together. "What did he say?"

"He said he didn't care about us," Jasper reassured her. "We don't have to worry about him."

"He didn't tell you anything else?"

"No, he kept it short and sweet." Jasper lied, ever so smoothly. "We didn't say much to each other. There was no need."

Then it dawned upon him that he hadn't lied to Alice in years, decades even. There was never a need to and almost all the time she already knew the answers.

"That's good," Alice said, obviously pleased nothing more happened. "Now everything will hopefully go back to normal."

The way Edward explained him made Harry out to be one hell of a boy, which he was. There was no doubting that.

When Harry first came into the room Jasper didn't focus on his emotions particularly. Most of the time he just let everyone's emotions bounce right off of him. Being in rooms full of lots of people made it hard to form tangible connections.

The whole conversation with Harry he didn't sense anything at all, it wasn't until he fully concentrated, that he sensed such a deep-rooted sadness he had never experienced before.

He's been living for a long time and he thought he literally has come across it all, but now he wasn't so sure.

It was nearly crippling, much like what he felt when he was a nomad but somehow ten times worse. This was something different. Something deep and aching. Permanent and suffocating.

Harrison seemed to be suffering in silence, and if he truly was, then Jasper had to really hand it to him, he put on a good show.

His scent was still really strong but Jasper didn't take in any air while they spoke. He didn't want to risk a potential relapse.

This was all so very fascinating. Jasper has never come across a person whose emotions he couldn't manipulate. Nor has he come across a human whose blood sings to him so.

"There's something you're not telling me," Alice said suddenly, shaking him from his thoughts.

"It's nothing darling," Jasper promised. "I swear."

Telling her the extent of what happened would just cause her to worry even more. She was already shaken.

Everything was now supposed to settle back on the even ground and he didn't want to risk any of that happening by letting it be known that he was the third man out. First Alice couldn't see him, then Edward couldn't read his mind and now Jasper was powerless as well. Things were not looking good.

Alice gave him a sad little smile. "Well, I don't believe you."

"There's nothing to believe Alice. Everything will be okay."

With the future unclear, Jasper was convincing himself as well. At least with Bella, they knew what they were up against later down the line. But as long as the future remained blank for Alice that meant complication.

"I don't like this," Alice said softly. "I don't like not knowing."

"I know." Alice was craving the normality back. Her more so than everyone else.

Together they slipped into their next period class and took their seats in the back.

At first, Jasper never understood Edward's fascination with Bella. She was forgettable and unremarkable. Yet Edward was obsessed with her. Jasper just couldn't understand why. Granted that she smelt good but other than that she was ordinary. Clumsy. Breakable.

Okay yes, Edward couldn't read her mind so therefore he saw her as a challenge of some sort. He wanted to figure her out. Last year Jasper had to agree that if he had the ability to read minds and he couldn't read hers, yes, his interest would have been peaked but the risks outweighed the benefits.

In the end, she was just one measly human. Even to him now Bella was still pretty insignificant but he would protect her because of his brother and Alice.

Alice had grown attached to her too so she was family now and that changed everything.

It took a while for Alice to teach him a different way of life and he was grateful for Carlisle and his siblings. Carlisle saw something in these humans that he has yet to understand most of the time. One would think that he'd have a little more compassion for something he once was, but that was a long time ago. He had a very different upbringing from his siblings. He changed his whole way of life for the sake of love, family, and belonging. But most importantly he was still learning. Even after all these years, he struggled, but he didn't want to be a monster.

Jasper has met his match, an incurable case. He didn't know how this was going to go and he didn't believe in fate either.

Under the table, Alice's cold hand gripped his as she gazed at him. The lollipop Harrison gave him felt oddly heavy in his pocket.

…

After telling the rest of his siblings, it really was as if things were slowly coming back together. Around Edward, he chose his thoughts and words carefully. Rosalie took the information the best, she was close to rejoicing at lunch but she contained herself, thankfully. Bella was left in the dark completely because that was what was best for her. No need for her to be involved in any more drama, and potentially start anything else more. She is the reason why they were put on the Volturi's radar again even after all these years.

Edward being a drama queen did them in as well.

So Jasper decided that it would be best if Edward was kept in the dark about certain things as well even though it involved him. Jasper was plenty of content with being the only one knowing things for now.

'Your mind isn't safe,' Harrison had said. It was no denying that that was true. 'My secrets become everyone's.'

Spoken like a boy who doesn't trust anyone.

'I'm not afraid of you.'

He remembers when Bella first said that to Edward. Rosalie had laughed at that because the whole house could hear Bella's heart skip a beat. Yet Edward was right, Harrison's heartbeat was strong and stutter free. He said it and he meant it. However, what really intrigued Jasper was that Harry told him that they were not the first monsters that he's met.

That either meant a lot of things or nothing at all. Harry could have easily been lying but there was something about Harry that didn't strike him as a liar.

In fact, Harry was probably one of the most truthful humans he's ever come across. It was the eyes, Jasper in all of his years of living had never seen eyes in that particular shade of green before. They made him seem older and mature.

Jasper obviously had questions that he wanted to be answered, but he knew he had a slim chance of that happening.

When he saw Harry standing by his car across the lot, filling his lungs up with smoke and nicotine he didn't know what compelled him to raise his hand. But he was even more surprised when Harry did it back.

Jasper knew it was best to take his questions and his curiosity and simply cast them away.

…

When Jasper and Alice returned home, he relayed the information to Carlisle and Esme when they got home. Then he spent the remainder of the night doing nothing entirely. He felt strangely restless, and it had everything to do with the candy tucked into his pocket.

He had his doubts. Harrison said it might help him with the bloodlust and Jasper have no idea how a seemingly cherry flavored lollipop was supposed to help him. Human food was tasteless and that was just how he was expecting this candy to taste. Tasteless and disappointing.

Yet he had the urge to indulge this in privacy. Even without his hopes up.

He detached himself from Alice, with a parting kiss. He told her he was going for a quick run and that he would be back soon. He was safe to think freely since Edward was over at Bella's just like he was every night.

Jasper took off into the forest, running deep into the thick foliage. He ran until he felt he was deep enough. Once he was content he skated up a tree two lounge upon a thick branch. He was fairly high up causing the moon to cast him in a glow.

He retrieved the lollipop from his pocket and raised it to the moonlight to inspect it. It just looked so ordinary, smelled of artificial cherries, and just a tad bit of something else he just couldn't quite place.

Jasper carefully swiped off the plastic covering and stuck the whole thing in his mouth with little hesitation. His right hand which was gripping the lollipop stick snapped in half with little pressure and his taste buds burst with flavor.

Impossible.

It tasted of blood but also of candy, sweet, processed cherry flavoring. Within a millisecond, his palette came down and crushed the lollipop and disintegrated it in his mouth. Saliva rushed to his mouth like he hadn't just fed two days ago.

Impossible. Jasper never thought he would ever taste anything like that ever again. The taste of cherries was so prominent, he nearly forgot there was blood in it.

There had to be, that's what had him reacting so. There could be no other explanation. Over the years he has tasted many animals from deer to snakes. Nothing tasted as good as human blood, and he thought nothing ever would until tonight.

Harrison proved to be full of surprises today.

The popsicle stick was dust in his hands by the end of it and Jasper wiped at his lips as if he had done something scandalous. Something taboo. He was suddenly grateful that none of his family had to witness that.

He was embarrassed and he had no idea why. It's been so long since he's tasted something that delicious, that fulfilling. Finally, the static of the bloodlust had gone quiet, for once after so many years he no longer craved.

He was finally satisfied. It was a miracle.

Even though Jasper was aiming for little to no interaction with Harry, this right here might have made it a tad bit harder to do so.

…

Harry was extremely happy it was no longer Monday. Monday's had a similar feel even at Hogwarts so he was gratified to have the week progress. He started his morning out with a hearty breakfast, making up for the one he didn't have yesterday. The chance of rain was only forty percent but still, the heavy dark clouds loomed over, threatening to downpour.

He was all dressed in a very comfy sweater and jeans, topped off with his old converse. He arrived at school with enough time to spare and smoke a cigarette. So he stood outside his car and enjoyed one. As he did so Andrew pulled into the spot next to him, engine sputtering along pitifully.

Harry saw through Andrew's filthy car window that his face practically lit up when they connected eyes. He flicked his ash as Andrew killed his engine and stepped out of the car.

"Good morning." Andrew chirped throwing an arm out to give Harry a hug. Harry had heard this about American muggles, they tended to be more physically affectionate, but he would be grateful for a warning next time. It was a fairly good hug and Harry was certain that he could feel Andrew's awkwardness through the slightly squeamish embrace. Harry had to hold his cigarette away from any articles of clothing.

Andrew pulled away from him embarrassed. "You happy to see me," Harry teased with intentional pushiness, in reply Andrew just shoved at his shoulder.

"Nah, just feels like its gonna be a good day."

"I certainly hope so."

Harry leaned up against his car and Andrew did the same with his. Andrew studied him and Harry scrunched up his nose and asked, "Whatcha looking at mate?"

"I was just wondering how long you've been smoking?"

"A few years back."

Five years to be exact. It used to be just once a day, but soon it just escalated to every chance that he got. Once he realized that it helped him focus and helped his hands stop shaking for a bit, it was a done deal. He bought them in bulk so he would never be without them. He was fine with being addicted to this.

Andrew apparently wasn't and gasped in horror. "That's so long," he shook his head. "I'm totally fine with it and I really don't want to be that person, but those can kill you, Harrison."

'That's what I'm hoping for.' Harry almost said, but he caught himself just in time and said, "So would a car crash or freak accident."

"Yeah, and so would lung cancer."

"Says the person that had one a couple of days ago."

"Well, I went online and scared myself of ever trying one again."

Harry laughed before wrapping his lips around the filter almost sensually, taking a deep breath in and slowly exhaling the deadly smoke out. "This right here," Harry said holding it up high. "This won't kill me."

"You can't be certain about that."

"Oh no. I'm one hundred percent sure." Harry said, throwing it to the ground and smashing it with his shoe. "Nothing can kill me, and what doesn't kill me makes me stronger."

Harry got his book bag from his car and slung it over his shoulder. "Now let's get this show on the road."

…

Harry and Andrew parted ways when the entered the school because they're first period classes were in two different directions.

Harry made his way to his history class with a pep in his step. He entered the room only to see that Jasper Hale's body was now occupying Anna's old seat as if he belonged there.

What the hell?

But alas, it was just a seat. They weren't assigned so anyone could sit there and Harry didn't want to sit next to Anna anyway. So it was not a problem.

Harry sat down and got out his notebook.

"Good morning." Jasper greeted calmly and politely.

"Morning," Harry said back, looking at Jasper oddly.

Anna came in and looked at them both confused when she saw that Jasper was in her official yet unofficial seat. She took the seat behind him with a pout and Ms. Hall started the class as soon as the rest of the students filed in.

"I told my family that you were no harm to us."

Harry who was trying to be a good student rolled his eyes and sighed. It was clear that the only Cullen's who had any sense was Emmett and Rosalie. Harry was sure that if he told them to leave him alone they would listen.

"Great," Harry said dryly. "Did you want a gold star? What you tell your family is no concern to me."

Jasper's lips hitched up into a crooked smile and Harry noticed that it was a rather nice one. Harry did not get charmed easily and that wasn't going to start any time soon. "No, I just thought about what you said."

"And?" Harry challenged. "I said a lot of things yesterday. Some of which you probably forgot, since you're talking to me now."

"I just-,"

"Nope," Harry said cutting him right off. "Out with it."

The smile faded quickly. "Pardon?"

"Quit the small talk and tell me what the hell you want from me."

Jasper looked at him and Harry looked back with matched intensity. Harry raised an eyebrow and Jasper sighed unnecessarily.

He looked almost ashamed. "What was in that lollipop?"

Ah, ha.

A slow smiled crept upon Harry's lips. "It tasted good, eh?"

"I tasted nothing like it before," Jasper confessed. "Please, tell me what was in it."

"Well, they are called blood pops for a reason. I'm sure you can take a wild guess why."

"Impossible." Jasper denied and Harry was quick to shrug.

"It didn't taste impossible, did it?"

"It shouldn't be possible."

"But yet it is."

"What type of blood? It was not human nor animal. Yet it was something else entirely." Jasper's eyes looked only slightly desperate but Harry couldn't tell. "Can I have more please?"

If Jasper was asking for more than it certainly meant that it was doing its job in keeping the bloodlust in check.

"If I give you some more would you share with your family?" The thought of Edward enjoying one had irked him, maybe he just wanted to see Edward suffer just a bit for the whole bathroom situation.

A horrified expression flashed across Jasper's face if Harry had blinked he would have missed it. Harry was sure that sharing hadn't even crossed Jasper's mind. "No."

"Well in that case," Harry said grinning. "I can totally give you some more."

"Thank you," Jasper said sounding relieved.

"Don't thank me just yet," Harry said still grinning. "I'm only going to give it to you when you need it. I can't just have you blowing through my supply. I like them too you know."

Harry hasn't shown his face anywhere near Hogwarts for a very long time and didn't feel like going all the way to HoneyDukes just because Jasper didn't understand that sweets needed to be eaten in moderation. Sending an owl for some seemed like far too much work since he no longer had an owl.

"We've got to have ground rules," Harry said.

"Ground rules?" Jasper repeated, probably thinking that this was all cool. But no, it wasn't. They still had to have rules. They were not friends and they never will be.

"Once we step out of this classroom. We don't know each other. Think of this as drug dealing except, I just give you the drugs and get nothing in return. Which is completely fine. I still don't want anything to do with you. So, don't ask me questions and I won't ask you questions. We can keep it two steps behind cordial."

"Okay."

"Outside of this classroom just remember I don't exist to you or to anyone except Andrew. Do you understand?"

Jasper nodded. "I understand completely, Harrison."

"Well good, then you've got yourself a deal, Jasper."

* * *

So, that was the moment everyone has been waiting for. I hope it lived up to everyone's standards, now we're really getting the ball rolling so stay tuned.

Review if you want.


	6. VI

Sorry, this took so long. I really can't afford to write as much as I would like. However, I mean this when I say it. I will complete this story. Thank you so much for reviewing or and even reading it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight and if I did I would make it hella gay. The only thing I take credit for is my OC.

* * *

Andrew was out sick, and Harry had no idea what to do with himself.

This was partly his fault for only having one friend.

He had gotten so used to Andrew's presence that school felt so odd without him. He's spent five periods with the kid and now he was just alone. By study hall, Harry was ready to leave. He was so damn tempted but he'd envisioned Andrew face, small nose upturned and gaze disappointed saying 'you shouldn't cut so often Harrison.'

He was gonna head over to Andrew's house Friday night to bring him the work he missed and to bring him some homemade soup that he was sure Andrew would appreciate.

During lunch he didn't bother sitting down at his usual table, he just went straight outside. The rain was a steady downpour today puddling up by his boots.

Harry moved away from the doors and walked around the corner to stand under a ledge with two metal benches. He didn't want to open his obnoxiously huge umbrella. He sighed and listened. He liked the sound the rain made when it hit the pavement and he held his shaky hand under the harsh drops. The water stabbed into his flesh with cold, arrhythmic pinpricks. He found that he was actually rather relaxed, and his mind had quieted to a good degree. His conscience seemed to be very loud lately. Headaches were becoming his new best friend.

However, when the sound of the double doors opening cut through the sound of the rain, Harry felt a quick jolt of adrenaline that killed his cool.

Edward Cullen rounded the corner and immediately Harry was aware of how good he looked. Even with his hair wet and droplets running down his face. It was weird. Harry had read all about why vampires looked the way they did, they were meant to charm, secure a meal easily. He shook his head with a snort.

"Hello Harrison," Edward opened, standing out in the rain as if it didn't bother him. "May I have a word with you?"

"Well," Harry shrugged backing up and sitting down, "You're already talking to me."

Edward approached the benches warily, taking a seat on the bench adjacent.

"Look," Edward started, steepling his hands together, "First I want to say, I really am sorry."

This again? Harry was passed this and he already tossed it into the mental trash bin. His lip curled into a sneer and he felt his ire rise, but Edward held up his hands defensively and said, "I know you said you didn't want my apology but that didn't sit well with me. I can not make you accept my apology for the incident that happened that Monday. However, I'm deeply sorry for my actions in the bathroom nearly two weeks ago. They were reprehensible and completely uncalled for."

'Yeah, they were,' Harry agreed in his mind.

The sniff of dissatisfaction unknit from Harry's face as he willfully commanded a more equanimous expression onto his features, thus permitting Edward to continue.

"It was never my intention to bully you-"

"Did Jasper put you up to this?" Harry asked, his voice like rusty breaks, peering at Edward out of a squinty eye. Edward clearly had not anticipated being interrupted and questioned.

Edward's perfect face went still and he was clearly off his script when he said, "No."

"Hm," Harry hummed. "Okay."

"As I was saying," Edward continued with a small smile. "It was never my intention to approach you in that way. I let my emotions get the best of me and I apologize."

Harry raised an eyebrow, biting back a smile. "You know what I think?"

Edward shook his head willingly rising to the bait.

Harry smiled sweetly. "I think that you're so full of shit."

Edward frowned, face pinched. "Pardon?"

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his carton of cigarettes. "You normally just get away with reading someone's mind and saying exactly what they want to hear and then you're on your merry way. You're not used to trying so hard. Now I already told you I didn't want your apology and I meant that. Yet here you are trying to apologize again."

Edward was too stunned to reply and his mouth was agape. It looked sort of ridiculous.

"Jasper told me about your power," Harry said simply and saw something flicker in Edward's eyes. "Oh don't look at me like that. He didn't spill all your beans obviously. I wanted to know why you couldn't stop staring at me and he told me the reason why."

"When I approached you in the bathroom, your reaction wasn't forthcoming. You were very abrasive." Edward's tone was almost accusing, it was starting to tick him off.

"What was I supposed to say or do?" Harry was equally incensed and more than a little indignant. "You just kept staring at me like some fucking creep. Did you expect me to be happy about it? When you approached me, did you expect me to just cower in fear? That's not my style."

Harry looked down at the cigarette carton in his hands toying with the flap. "Look, I know I should have handled that situation in the bathroom differently, but you just kept fucking staring," Harry said the last two words like they were sentences unto themselves.

Edward's face was tense and his jaw was at a defiant tilt, but he seemed to be thinking. Then he blurted as elegantly as possible, "I'm just sorry, alright? I'm trying to apologize to you and you keep calling me out and saying things that I don't expect. Normally, I can easily anticipate a conversation due to my ability. Even without reading someone's mind, I'm able to charm or lead the conversation to some degree. But that doesn't work on you and - I'm not used to situations where I'm not in control. People don't… People don't normally give me as much trouble."

Harry sensed that this was probably the truest thing Edward had said to him, yet. As infuriated and uneasy as Edward made him, he had to admit that he had balls. It really was a shame that Harry wasn't like most people.

"Okay," Harry said pulling out a cigarette and putting it between his lips. "Apology accepted," he mumbled around it. Boom. Done. Conflict resolved.

He offered the opened box to Edward and to his complete and utter surprise. Edward slipped one out and placed it between his lips with practiced ease.

He's done this before.

Harry flicked on his lighter, cupping this hand around the little flame to concentrate it at the end of his cigarette. He intended to just toss the lighter to Edward next but no, the other boy shifted over to his bench, and leaned in so close Harry could see the damn raindrops that clung to his eyelashes.

They remained eye contact the whole time Harry lit Edward's cigarette, amber eyes betraying nothing until he leaned back.

As Edward sucked in to inhale the smoke, Harry watched as he held the smoke in his lungs for way longer than necessary before turning his head to the side and letting the smoke out smoothly.

A pair they must make. The seemingly uptight and rich Edward Cullen outside smoking with the weird new kid.

"Hey," Harry said, looking at Edward out of the corner of his eye, "But I still don't like you calling me a liar."

Edward chuckled and with the intention of truly clearing the air between them, he said very sincerely, "I'm sorry for calling you a liar too."

Harry hummed and let the silence float over them, the sound of the rain drowning them out. They continued to smoke in the rumble of water hitting the pavement.

"You know?" Edward said quietly. Resting a nearly finished cig between his fingers. Harry startled. Almost forgot he had company. "I just realized that I never formally introduced myself."

"Yeah," Harry said breezily. "You didn't."

"Well, there's no time like the present," Edward said with a beautiful crooked smile. "Hello, Harrison. My name is Edward Cullen."

"Hi."

"Hi."

They watched each other intensely for maybe ten seconds before Edward proceeded to inhale the rest of the nicotine through the filter and it collapsed into itself. 'That's so unfair' Harry thought bitterly. 'It must be nice not needing to breathe.'

A vampire smoking just seemed so strange.

Harry was just a bit curious, so he just had to ask, "That doesn't do anything for you, does it?"

"It— "Then silence as Edward leaned back against the bench and flicked the filter away. Harry thought he was probably constructing another disquisition and was therefore impressed when he said, "It brings nostalgia."

Suddenly Harry could picture it. Edward in the early 1940s, or maybe even in the roaring 20's smoking cigars, looking all expensive and cultured.

Harry shrugged. "Well, that is something."

"It is," Edward agreed. "What does it do for you?"

"A lot," answered Harry truthfully.

"Too much?" he asked, his voice soft, understanding, perfect. Edward's face was serious though, which was strange. It was like he was actually interested in Harry's answer. Harry wanted to laugh but there was nothing funny about this situation, nothing funny about this conversation and nothing funny about his addiction.

Harry, however, was still clearly amused when he snorted, "More than I'd like to admit."

Edward looked away from him, digesting what he'd heard. "I think I understand," Edward chirped. Harry seemed to become aware of how close he was for the first time.

"You do?"

"Yeah," Edward said sounding sure of himself. "I do."

'Well kudos to you for whatever you think you understand,' Harry wanted to say but that sounded too unnecessarily hostile and he didn't have the time or energy to deal with the conversation that would come after that statement.

Harry didn't answer he just dropped the filter to the ground and smashed it with his boot, mentally preparing himself for trigonometry class. Edward appeared to muse in this silence.

Harry stood up shoving his hands into his pockets, ready to go back inside.

After having a five-second debate with himself on whether or not he should say goodbye. He opted that he should because he did have manners after all. He met Edward's eyes and they were intense, almost calculating, and most of all, curious.

Edward uttered a quiet, "Who are you, Harrison?"

Harry only barely heard him over the sound of the rain. He didn't even see Edward's lips move. Harry frowned at him. "I'm no one."

Edward's tone was soft when he said, "No, you're not."

"Just, please," Harry pleaded softly, confused and a little upset to why he should even be begging for this. Being left alone should be a given. "You apologized and I accepted it. Now just leave me alone okay?"

Harry left Edward in the rain as if this was some cheesy romantic drama.

…

When Harry went to economics later that day, he couldn't help but notice that Edward Cullen wasn't there.

…

Harry returned home that Wednesday afternoon and he did his homework immediately. For dinner, he heated up his leftovers from the previous night and before he settled down for bed, he decided to call Andrew.

Andrew predictably sounded terrible but no less delighted to hear from Harry.

"Harrison," he exclaimed before launching into a series of dry painful coughs. Harry chuckled as Andrew groaned into the receiver. "I didn't know you'd be calling."

"How are you feeling?"

"My whole body aches," Andrew said cheerfully. "It feels like an eighteen-wheeler ran over me twice because once just wasn't enough."

"Wow." Seemed like Andrew was not short on dramatics today.

"How was school?"

"Uneventful and boring."

"Aw did you miss me?" Andrew teased.

"Yes." Harry was not afraid to admit that. 48 hours was a long time when school occupied most of his day. Today was honestly so distorted, Harry wasn't even sure if that whole conversation with Edward even happened. But of course, the less Andrew knew about that the better.

"Really?" Andrew sounded so heartbreakingly hopeful that Harry just had to agree.

"Yeah."

"No one's ever missed me from school. No one ever even noticed I was gone."

"Well, yesterday and today it happened."

"I'll be sure to get well as quick as possible."

"Take your time. I'll see you on Friday anyway."

"No, you won't, I'm probably not coming back to school until Monday. My mom has gone all beast mode. When I'm sick it's like the world is ending."

"I'm coming over after school to give you your homework and some chicken noodle soup."

"Really?" Andrew did that thing with his voice again. The thing that made him sound like a child that's just been told Santa is real and that everything on his wish list was sure to come.

"Yeah, I wasn't just gonna let you suffer by yourself."

"That sounds so amazing," croaked Andrew. "But I don't wanna get you sick."

"Don't worry about me. I haven't been sick in a long time." Harry didn't think he had the capacity to get sick anymore, one of the pros to his damnation. "I'll be fine."

"Thank you, Harrison." Andrew started hacking again so Harry thought it was best to say his goodbyes.

"Don't worry about it kid. I'll see you on Friday, alright?"

Harry could hear Andrew smiling through the phone.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

That night Harry went to sleep feeling incredibly light and content to end the night out on a good note. He hoped that tomorrow was a better day.

…

Harry woke up feeling a lot better and hopeful that today wasn't going to be a complete disaster. Not that yesterday was terrible, but he hoped his good mood could be maintained. Luckily the rain from yesterday had subsided and although it was not sunny it was still considered a nice day. These were becoming limited as they descended further into autumn.

After running through his morning routine Harry delve into his supply of blood pops and picked up a couple for Jasper.

These technically were not a need. Jasper went through most of his immortal life so far without the help of blood pops and he could continue to do so however because of what happened on his first day, it was better for everyone including Harry to limit the chances of that ever happening again.

He was limited to knowing what exactly these did for Jasper. Vampires indulging in sweets were not common. The fact that it worked was a surprise on its own. Maybe control was something Jasper struggled with. Without any knowledge, Harry already knew that some days were going to be worse than others. So, it was not truly up to him to dictate when Jasper should be able to have some or not. Jasper was the one who knew his own breaking point.

Harry partly was basing it off of eye color. He knew that bright gold meant that the Cullens recently went hunting. From there it was just a waiting game, watching as the days went by and their eyes slowly started to lose color. It had only been a week and he read that on average a vampire fed every one to two weeks. Now that all depended on what type of blood and their self-control.

Harry wasn't blind either.

The day's trickled by and slowly Harry watched as Jasper's eyes started to lose their brightness and it was quite fascinating. Jasper's face would become more and more pinched as if he was getting increasingly uncomfortable as the days went by.

They haven't had much conversation since last week. Which was great. Just simple hellos and goodbyes. The morning went on just like it always did. Either Jasper was the first one there waiting, or Harry was the first one waiting. It would seem that Jasper's new permanent seat was next to Harry. On this particular morning, Harry was one of the first people in the class and he waited until he spotted pale skin and honey blonde hair.

"Good morning," Jasper greeted him politely with a small smile, but Harry didn't miss the tightness of it. The stiffness of his spine when he sat down and well- Jasper's most obvious lack of breathing.

"I got the stuff," Harry whispered full of theatrics as the class settled in for the lesson.

"Do you now?" The bruises under his eyes were starting to come back so it would seem that Harry was just in time.

Harry looked around inconspicuously before dipping his hand into the inside pocket of his jacket. He handed them over under the desk ignoring that smile Jasper was just so obviously trying to keep back at his antics.

Their fingers brushed as Jasper got ahold of them and Harry went still, eyes flickering to the blonde. Jasper met his eyes, face calm. Sheesh. It would drive Harry mad if he were that cold all the time.

Jasper whispered back, "Thank you," his tone grateful.

"No problem." That was Harry's good deed for the day or maybe for the whole entire week. Wait, he took that back since he was going to visit Andrew and he technically didn't need to do that. He was only doing that out of the goodness of his cold heart. He watched as Jasper put the blood pops in his pocket completely content. Harry picked up his pencil and twirled it between his fingers for a moment.

That was it. A nice and easy smooth transaction. Just how it should be.

But you know how God loved to fuck with him? Yeah well, he had something in store for Harry today.

The class was only halfway over then. Mrs. Hall was rattling on about the Vietnam War and Harry was listening. She had his full undivided attention until a certain immortal decided that he had to put a stop to Harry's very important learning, just to tell him about something that didn't even pertain to the lesson.

"You know, I fought in the Confederate army."

Harry paused his note-taking and squinted over at him. "I didn't know that. Nor did I want to."

"Well," Jasper drawled. "Maybe I just felt like telling you."

Harry shook his head sharply. "Don't."

"I became the youngest major in Texas," Jasper said proudly, ignoring his protest completely.

Harry resisted the urge to rub his temples. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because why not?" Jasper replied with a crooked smile.

Harry was starting to understand that the Cullens weren't very good listeners, at least not with him. "You said you understood me last week. I guess you lied."

Jasper was still smiling when he said, "I understood just fine."

Harry wanted to smack that breathtaking crooked smile right off his face. "Okay then, just stop talking to me. Stop telling me things about your life."

"No, I don't think I will." Jasper resorted and Harry gasped, taken back. "I met Alice in 1948 at a diner in Philadelphia. She changed my life."

Harry cut his eyes at him. "I'm going to move my seat if you don't stop."

"And go where?" Jasper challenged, his eyes gloriously intense. "Back there next to Anna?" Involuntarily Harry looked behind them to gaze at that one loan seat sadly. "You and I both know that you'd rather deal with me then sit next to her."

Damn it. 'You sly bastard.'

"I thought we had an agreement?"

"We do have an agreement. I'm not breaking any rules."

"Yes, you are." Harry hissed. He was sure of it.

"Oh really? Then let me know which ones."

Harry ran through his mental checklist quickly. No questions. Simple greetings. Two blood pops at a time. No interaction outside of this room. Well. Shit.

"Um," Harry mumbled, grasping for a solid reason. "You can't be friends with your drug dealer. It's illegal."

"No, it isn't," Jasper chuckled. "Besides you're not my drug dealer. Not really. You said after we leave this room, you don't exist. If you can't tell already, our first period isn't over yet. I can talk to you in this room. I can talk to you now."

"No, no." Harry denied venomously. "No conversing. No full-fledged conversations. None of that. Stop trying to find loopholes."

"It's not a loophole if you were not specifically clear. I won't try to talk to you outside of this classroom just as you instructed."

"Look. I don't want to be your friend. We are barely acquaintances and nothing more. It's going to stay that way."

"Where is the fun in that?"

"Exactly," Harry deadpanned. "There is no fun. That's the point. I don't need fun, at least not with you."

Jasper shrugged, taking no offense. "Well, you don't have to say anything to me, Harrison. I can do all the talking." Jasper continued his chatter unbothered. "Alice and I got married shortly after we met."

"Why are you making things difficult?"

"This," Jasper motioned between them. "This is quite simple. The only person making anything difficult is you."

"No, I'm not." Harry hissed.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Mister Peverell and Mister Hale, am I going to have to separate you two?" Mrs. Hall's reprimanding question rained down like a prayer being answered. This was his chance. Normally a protest would be on his lips but not this time. Harry silently rejoiced. He shot Jasper a look that screamed diabolical.

Harry was already gathering his books in his hand preparing to be moved someplace else away from this lunatic. "Actually, Miss Hall I think that would be for the-"

"That won't be necessary Mrs. Hall," Jasper interjected rudely but still so god damn smooth, giving her a charming smile. Harry watched in horror as Mrs. Hall _blushed._ She fucking blushed. This was despicable. "We were only discussing the lesson. My apologies if we were being too disruptive."

Oh boy. Jasper was really laying on the southern charm real thick.

"Oh, it's not a problem at all." Mrs. Hall simpered, batting her eyelashes like she had something in her eyes. "Please just keep it down."

Mrs. Hall turned back around to continue her lesson and Jasper looked over at Harry incredibly smug.

"Why are you doing this to me?" It was so very sad that Harry had to ask questions like this. This situation should not even be happening right now. "I said I didn't want anything from you. I told you not to talk to me."

"No. You said not to ask you any questions and I'm not. I'm just telling you things."

"I hate you," Harry said gruffly. There was no heat behind it though.

"No, you don't," Jasper tutted, and he had the gall to look indifferent when Harry glowered. "At least not yet."

Hate was a really strong word even for Harry. "So, you understand that you're playing with fire?"

"I'd be a fool if I didn't realize that." Jasper gazed at him, the same way Edward had done yesterday. Like Harry was some sort of an enigma. He hated that damn look. "There's just something about you."

"Shut up. I'm not anyone special. I'm no one and I'd like to stay that way." Harry was getting really tired of repeating himself. "You should just respect my boundaries and leave me alone."

"I'm not really crossing any boundaries. I'm just telling you things that I want to tell you. It's not like you have anyone to tell. Also, your thoughts are safe." Jasper shrugged and even though the move seemed natural it still looked rather odd. "Alice can see the future, but she can't see you or anything that pertains to you."

Harry raised an eyebrow at that because to be clairvoyant was pretty interesting, he hasn't met anyone who could see into the future beside Professor Trelawney.

Okay. Now he understood why he was causing such a stir within the Cullen household. Three gifted immortals, powers all miraculously rendered useless against the new kid named Harrison Peverell.

Not a common name.

Not only that but, on top of leaving the vampires essentially powerless, he also knew of their super-secret vampire government. Not just of them, but of their names. Harry wasn't just the new kid, he was a threat or maybe even a liability.

Okay.

Harry got that. He really did. He understood how he must look. But he already said he just wanted to be left alone. They could do whatever. It didn't matter to him. That should be mutual. He didn't deserve this. He was kind of a good person sometimes. Or when he needed to be. Which was rarely and selective. But hey, could you blame him?

"We got married on July 6th, 1950. I reckon that was the happiest day of my second life."

"Stop." Harry did not whine. He most certainly did not.

"No."

"I don't want to get to know you. I just want to be left alone. Why can't you see that?"

"I see that perfectly," Jasper insisted. "Well normally I can know how a person is feeling but you, you're different. Your one main emotion is like a mask. You're a book but not an open book. I have to base everything off your cover. You have the ability to give nothing away but sometimes you do. I don't think you can help it."

"Please don't psychoanalyze me," Harry warned, eyes cold. There was heat finally rising to his words and Jasper noticed that instantly. "You won't like me when I'm psychoanalyzed."

"My apologies," Jasper said not sounding sorry at all. "You're just the first human I've found even remotely interesting since I've been turned."

"I'm not your science project. I don't care if you find me interesting." Harry snapped. "Maybe I just don't find you interesting."

Jasper just smiled big, his perfect pearly whites gleaming as he said, "You will."

The way Jasper said it made it seem like a promise.

If they really wanted to play. Harry could always threaten to cut their deal off, and Jasper knew that already, he had to and still decided to pester Harry anyway. It was smart because all that he said was true. He actually wasn't breaking any of Harry's rules. "You know, you're really starting to push your luck."

Jasper peered over at him innocently. "I know, but something tells me that it's worth it."

"What the fuck does that even mean?" Harry snarked back baring his teeth.

"We agreed to not ask each other questions." Jasper looked at him innocently. "So, I technically don't have to answer that."

Harry gaped at the immortal next to him. The nerve. The fucking nerve of this guy.

'It's not too late' Harry thought to himself. He could just disappear. He could just obliviate Andrew and everyone else. But that would take time and effort. He was fucked and so was this day.

…

Harry wasn't afraid to go to economics today but after the bullshit Jasper just pulled with him, he really didn't want to take any chances. They were crazy. Jasper Hale and Edward Cullen were crazy. That was the only explanation for any of this. It shouldn't be this hard. Harry honestly wasn't even doing anything, he was just simply existing and then all of a sudden, they want to talk to him.

Ew.

"What the hell is everyone smoking?" Harry muttered to himself. Crazy was in the air today.

Harry skipped lunch again and this time he stayed in his car. That way he wouldn't have any unexpected guests.

When economics rolled around, Edward Cullen left him alone, but Harry had a reason to suspect that if Bella wasn't there, Edward would have probably chatted off his ear too. He did not know what to expect now. These vampires were getting bold.

…

Harry shuffled out of the school along with the other students, a cigarette resting behind his ear. But Harry halted to a stop when he looked at the direction of his car and saw a very tall and muscular figure leaning against his exterior so casually. This day honestly couldn't get any shittier, Harry was sure of that.

Jacob Black

Harry couldn't control himself then, he was a force to be reckoned with. He stomped over to his car like a man on a mission and he watched in complete satisfaction when the grin on Jacob's face quickly turned into a look of fear.

"What the bloody fuck do you think you're doing?" Harry yelled, very well aware that he was causing a scene. "Get the hell off my car!" Jacob startled off of the hood of his car with his hands up in surrender and apology. Harry knew that with his height difference and overall body mass he looked as threatening as a baby kitten, but you know what? He was going to work with what he had.

"Whoa dude," Jacob said, his hands still raised. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you better be." Harry grouched, making sure Jacob's massive body didn't leave a dent. He could fix it either way, but didn't Jacob know how to respect a man's car?

"You're sorry, huh?" Harry muttered mostly to himself, before taking the cigarette from behind his ear and placing it in his mouth. He sized up the figure in front of him, taking in Jacob's form that was only covered and a t-shirt, jeans, and boots.

"So, you stalking me, Black?" Harry was jesting, that was obvious, but Jacob's cheeks lit aflame.

Interesting.

"No," Jacob replied a tad bit too quickly. "I- umm, I," he fumbled for words and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You?" Harry prompted with a smirk.

"I- uh," Jacob said, and Harry lit his cigarette, inhaling and exhaling. "I just remembered the type of car you drove when you came to La Push."

"Ah," Harry hummed. Harry would accept that even though that sounded a bit like rubbish. His car was not common, especially in this town. "So, what did you want?"

"Huh?" Jacob asked, breathlessly and Harry rolled his eyes.

"What did you want? I'm guessing you're stalking me for a reason," Harry took a glance around and people seemed to be entrapped with what was going on. Everyone seemed to be watching them and Harry felt as if it was his first day all over again.

Harry had to hand it to them if he saw Jacob here too without any context, he'd be a bit curious himself. Jacob just looked so out of place here and of course, it had something to do with the fact that he was nearly seven feet tall.

Jacob had this look about him. He seemed just as out of place as the Cullens.

"Well um," Jacob started, then stopped to look down at the ground before rubbing at the back of his neck. That's when it dawned upon Harry that Jacob was nervous, and he didn't have the faintest idea why.

The confidence from the beach seemed to have just flown out the window.

"There's a bonfire this weekend and I was um- wondering if you- um," Jacob struggled to find the words, but Harry could piece together where this was going so naturally the first word out of his mouth was his immediate answer.

"No."

"What?!" Jacob sputtered, "You didn't even let me finish."

Harry decided to indulge him and nodded, "You're completely right," he motioned with his empty hand, "please continue."

Jacob cleared his throat, rubbing his hands together as if that was supposed to give him a kick start. "As I was saying."

"There's a bonfire happening this Saturday at first beach and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" He smiled at Harry hopefully.

Harry turned his head to the side to let out a billow of smoke and looked up at Jacob. "No," he repeated plainly. "I'd rather not."

Jacob's face fell. "Why not?"

"I don't want to," Harry replied in a very slow tone. "I have better things to do on Saturday."

Harry already planned on sleeping that whole day away. Some called that depression sleep he preferred to call it a day well rested.

"Aw, come on," Jacob whined. "It'll be fun."

Harry moved around his car, preparing to get in it soon. "To you, not to me."

Jacob followed him and stood so close that Harry could feel his body heat. Which was pretty intense, he should probably get that checked out. Harry put his hand on the door handle and paused.

Jacob placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, looking at Harry a bit desperately. "You can even bring Andrew." Harry didn't have the faintest idea of why Jacob wanted him there so badly. And did Jacob think that bringing Andrew was supposed to make everything better?

"Why do you want me to come?" Jacob's hands fell from his shoulders and suddenly he decided that looking down at them was rather interesting.

Harry was surprised the see a faint red color dusting Jacob's cheeks. He was blushing. Again, what the hell for? "Well, I think you're pretty cool and I just wanted to get to know you better."

"It's no use barking up that tree, mate," Harry said flatly. "I'm a pretty reserved person."

"Harrison," Jacob said his name as if he was pleading. Harry sighed and watched as something strangely vulnerable came over Jacob's face. "Just think about it, okay?"

They probably looked really weird just gazing in each other's eyes, but Harry nodded holding the burning cig between his lips, "I'll think about it, but I can't guarantee-,"

"Jake!"

The moment, as quick and flitting as it was, was ruined in one second and Harry's words came to a screeching halt. That voice. That fucking voice.

Jacob's back straightened and he turned towards the direction of the voice as did Harry. Bella Swan. Bella freaking Swan was walking towards them.

What the fuck? 'Satan please take me now.'

Very close behind her followed Edward. Harry could start crying at any moment, he was sure of it. He had spoken too soon. This day was definitely getting worse right before his eyes and there was nothing, he could do to stop it.

Jacob's face hardened and he pulled Harry away from his precious car and halfway behind him like he was a bloody damsel and distress. For what? Protection?

"Hey Bella," he greeted coldly.

"Hey?" She repeated, voice picking up several octaves. "Why haven't you called me back?"

 _What?_

"I had nothing more to say to you." Jacob glared at her and then at Edward. "After your leeches came back you just tossed me to the side. So, we can't be friends anymore."

 _What?_

"That's not fair," Bella argued. "I didn't just throw you away. I could never do that."

 _What the fuck?_

Oh. no. He wasn't getting into any of this. He peeked out from where Jacob had put him. The look of hostility on Edward's face was unmatched. He finally looked like something to be feared instead of a supermodel that stepped right off a catalog.

Yeah, this. This was none of his business. Time to go.

"Well," Harry broke loudly, stepping from behind Jacob. "This has been fun but I'm leaving." Everyone turned to look at him. Bella gaped at him, incredulously. Harry threw up the peace sign before fleeing to his car.

When he was inside, and the engine was rumbling beneath him Jacob knocked on the window. Harry had the sudden urge to pray but then he remembered that he didn't believe in anything and well if he was surely damned, it'd be no help at all.

He reluctantly rolled it down. "Yes?"

Jacob leaned towards the window his faced earnest and the coldness of his expression fading quickly. He smiled shyly at Harry. "Just think about it alright?"

Oh, that. Harry almost already forgot.

"I will," Harry said, and he was handed a ripped piece of paper with several digits on it.

Jacob gripped the edge of his window and grinned as he whispered, "Don't be a stranger." He released it and took a step back. Harry resisted the urge to crush up the paper in front of Jacob's face.

He rolled his window back up and shook his head, hopefully, shielded by his tinted windows.

'Lunatics' Harry thought as he tossed the paper into the little compartment by his gear shift. 'The whole lot of them.'

Yeah, he totally earned a three-day weekend. So, he decided at that moment that school wasn't going to see him tomorrow.

….

The remnants of what happened today had Harry reeling. He felt as if he was being dragged into something that he didn't need to be dragged into. Again!

Harry was trying to come up with viable conclusions, but he noticed that it wasn't worth his time. None of this was worth his time. So instead he decided to perfect the two lessons Andrew missed so he could teach it to him tomorrow if he had to.

He'd start the soup tomorrow at noon and then he'd be on his merry way to the Mitchell household.

…

Andrew looked paler than usual but also sounded way better than he did on the phone. With the fever and aches gone it was almost as if he was back to normal.

Almost.

"How come today's notes aren't in here," Andrew asked as he flipped through the very neat trigonometry notes Harry had copied for him. Harry was proud okay. His penmanship wasn't always this impeccable.

Harry fiddled with Andrew's Star Wars sheets. "Oh, I didn't go to school today."

Andrew frowned and shook his head just as Harry expected. "Harrison you can't just _not_ go to school."

"Yes, the fuck I can." Harry almost said but instead, he was reasonable and responded, "I know."

Andrew must've sensed something was wrong because next, he asked, "did something happen?"

Oh Yeah, totally. Edward and Jasper both harassed him nearly to death.

"Well, Jacob Black came by the school looking for me personally."

"What?!" Andrew exclaimed. "Harrison," he cried venomously shoving him so hard he nearly went flying off the edge of the bed.

"Hey!" Harry yelled, gathering himself. "Why'd you do that?"

Andrew huffed completely composed. "You should've told me sooner." He flung the notebook to the edge of the bed.

Harry rubbed at his arm. "It just happened yesterday."

"Well nevermind that." Andrew batted a hand widely. "What did he want?"

"He may have invited me to a bonfire tomorrow," Harry mumbled, and Andrew flailed his arms and pushed Harry again but his time his next destination was the floor and he landed hard. "Ow! What the hell!"

"You said yes right?" Andrew's eyes were wild when he lent over the side of the bed to stare at Harry's prone form.

Harry pushed up onto his elbows. "I said I'd think about it."

"You're gonna go," Andrew said in the tone of finality. "No objections."

Harry smiled wickedly. "Well, I'm not gonna go unless you go."

"I'm still a bit sick," Andrew whined. "My mom would never let me go."

Harry shrugged and made his way back on the bed. "Well, I guess we aren't going then."

"We have to." Andrew attested, like the very essence of the bonfire would solve all of his problems.

"No, we don't." Harry chided. "It's not life or death."

Andrew threw his head back against his pillows and flung an arm over his eyes. "It might as well be." Harry wondered if he was this dramatic when he was a teenager. If so then he really deserved an Oscar. "If you could just talk to my mom maybe she'll let me go."

Harry climbed to his feet. "It really isn't that serious, mate." Harry flopped back on the pillow next to him, his battered tail bone screaming in relief.

"I just thought I could get a chance to redeem myself from last time," Andrew mumbled sadly. Yeah, well Andrew did rather muck things up last time but that was probably long forgotten.

Harry poked him in his side. "There's nothing to redeem. You're fine."

"If you talk to her, maybe you could convince her to-," There was a curt knock on the door and Mrs. Mitchell poked her head in.

"Hi!" she whisper/giggled with the over-animation generally reserved for children's television programming, "I hope you boys don't mind me checking in! –, Andy, you thanked Harrison for the soup, right?"

Andrew gawped at his mother before turning his puppy dog eyes on Harry.

Before he could gather himself enough to speak, however, Harry piped up with. "Yes, he did Mrs. Mitchell. I was actually wondering if he could hang out with me tomorrow night."

She looked skeptical. "At your house?"

"No, ma'am." Harry smiled sweetly. "I promised him I'd introduce him to some of my friends tomorrow night." This was all lies of course. Harry didn't have anyone but Andrew.

It was almost as if Harry had read the textbook to Suzanne's very soul and recited the spell to unlock her heart. She stepped into the room slightly and began to fiddle giddily with the uppermost opal button of her shirt.

"Like a party– Are you taking Andrew to a party?" she asked, her bright hazel eyes blinking reflexively.

"Just a small get together," Harry said, sensing he was on the right path and milking it for all he was worth. "Just with a couple of the kids from school." The reservation school Harry assumed. Lying nowadays just came so easy to him or at least to this unsuspecting woman who hung on his every word.

"I don't know," She twiddled her thumbs. "Andy is still quite sick."

Andrew let out a loud bi-tonal groan. "Ma, I feel fine." Andrew's neck looked strained as if he was holding in a bunch of coughs. "Honest."

Mrs. Mitchell was having none of it. "Fine has many definitions none of which I see suitable,' she replied heatedly. "Anything could happen."

"Ma, I thought you and dad wanted me to go out and have fun?"

"I do, but this is a risk -

"Risk?" Andrew repeated in outrage, face screwed up. "It was the flu. I'm alright now."

"Hey, Mrs. Mitchell–" Harry to the rescue again.

"Suzanne, please," Suzanne, on the offensive again.

''Suzanne." Harry smiled.

"We'll be back before 11," Harry promised, even thinking that they wouldn't even be there for that long anyway. He was going to have to put that number Jacob gave him to good use. "I'll make sure to keep an eye out for him."

Harry gave her the sweetest smile and saw Suzanne weakening.

"And will there be girls at this party?" She said this with a little wink to her son as if she was doing him a big favor. Harry frowned deeply looking towards Andrew who looked as if he wanted to die.

Huh?

For a moment, it looked like Harry had lost control of things. He blinked at her owlishly and said, "Yeah, I guess." So, this is what Andrew meant when he said his parents didn't take the fact that he was gay well. She just seemed to flat out ignore it.

Suzanne looked more than satisfied.

"Nice girls, Andy," Suzanne said solicitously, "Maybe you can finally get yourself a girlfriend! Wouldn't that be nice?"

Harry risked locking eyes with the other boy, and in response, Andrew gave him a sad little shrug. "Well, it's settled then. I'll have him back by 11."

An awkward silence followed.

"Well ok," she said dearly finding no reason more to linger, "I'll go finish up on dinner," Then, with one last twinkly-eyed smile to Harry, she slipped out the door.

"Your mother is really something," Harry commented, suddenly feeling really upset for Andrew in this situation.

"If by something, you mean a piece of work," Andrew muttered bitterly. "Then yeah, she is."

They weren't gonna talk about what just happened and that was fine. It was all up to Andrew anyway.

"Well, at least I got her to say yes."

"That you did," Andrew said sounding impressed. He sighed with a hand on his chest. "I just wish I could get rid of my cough."

"I'll bring you some tea tomorrow."

"Is it some magical tea that could cure my cough within seconds?"

Harry smirked, thinking about putting a few harmless drops of pepper up potion inside the tea. "Well, I don't know about it curing it instantly but I know you'll sure feel better." A few drops surely wouldn't cause smoke to shoot out of his ears. Right?

Andrew fell back into his pillows, pulling Harry with him. "Tomorrow better not suck."

"I sure hope it doesn't."

Because this week wasn't holding anything back.

* * *

I don't know if there are any Hannibal fans out there, but if you spot the lines that I decided to put in from episode 1 season 1, I'll marry you right here, right now.

If you think this chapter wasn't complete shit then, by all means, review. No pressure.


	7. VII

This took forever but life happens. Yall know I appreciate all the love and support. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

All mistakes are my own and my disclaimer is still the same.

* * *

Suzanne opened the door for him when he came to pick Andrew up. Harry honestly was just waiting for the day he was going to meet Andrew's father, but he was glad it wasn't tonight. Suzanne didn't linger, she greeted him with way more enthusiasm than necessary and then went back upstairs without another word. It was weird.

"Harrison!"

It was Andrew, of course, smiling that cheesy grin of his, waving him over from the top of the stairs with exuberance. He was wearing an army green coat and a winter hat with a fur brimmed lining that was far too hot for this weather. Harry couldn't blame him though, it was going to be cold and Andrew was now just getting over his cold. It made Harry want to laugh – not out of unkindness, but because he was so startled by this unexpected outfit styling. Andrew looked adorable though.

He practically jumped down the flight of stairs.

"What, do I look stupid?" Andrew asked after he saw Harry choke back a snort.

"No, no, mate, you look great."

"Do I? Thanks!" Andrew flushed smiling shyly at Harry. "You look great too."

"Thanks." Harry didn't really put effort into anything he wore lately. A Henley T-shirt and his leather jacket normally did the trick. His hair has looked like a steady train wreck ever since he was younger, but he's been told multiple times that its particular look worked for him and him only.

"Yeah, you always look nice." Andrew insisted looking Harry up and down appreciatively. He paused when he got a glimpse of Harry's socks and footwear. "Those are some pretty cool socks."

Harry grinned and looked down at his shoes, he had his pants cuffed just so he could show them off. They were the ones Dobby made him. They were mitch matched, one with broomsticks and the other with snitches. They were great then when he first received them, and they still were now. Harry made sure to take extra good care of them over the years, even though he would always mend them if need be.

"One of my good friends a while back made these for me for Christmas," Harry said with a proud smile.

"Aha!" Andrew yelled full of triumph. He cut his eyes playfully at Harry. "I knew you had friends."

"Yeah well," Harry shrugged slowly fighting the urge not to uncuff his pants and shield his glorious socks from view. Harry was going to have to get a handle of his little white lies. They were small. Just little omissions. Yet Andrew has proven to be way more observant than Harry initially thought.

Harry wasn't smiling anymore, that was for sure.

"Yeah well, what?" Andrew knocked shoulders with Harry in a friendly gesture, smiling. "Why'd you say you didn't have any?"

So here at this moment, Harry could either lie again or tell the truth. The very unfortunate truth about everyone in his life. It wasn't that Harry didn't want to talk about anyone. It just hurt. It was just too painful and no matter how strong he was, no matter how respected he was in the Wizarding World. Harry was still weak when it came to them. Because it was his fault, they were dead, to begin with.

Harry shrugged again, unable to do anything else really. "They're dead, so why bother."

Andrew's face crumpled. "I'm so sorry."

Everyone was always sorry. Like it was their fault it happened. But no one understood the burden Harry had to carry every day for the rest of his life.

"Yeah, I am too," Harry replied, and they stood in silence for a moment before Harry jerked his head towards the front door. "Let's just get out of here."

Now Harry was kind of in a bad mood and it was no one's fault but his own.

…

By the time they arrived at the bonfire, the shindig was already in full swing. That was to be expected since Jacob told him it started at eight which technically meant come at nine, so Harry naturally showed up at nine-thirty. The fire was visible before they even got within half a mile.

Andrew was twitching in his seat by the time Harry parked the car. "Just be cool," Harry whispered encouragingly. "It'll be okay."

"Be cool," Andrew repeated faintly, clutching the tea thermos Harry brought him tightly. "That's easy for you to say. You're the embodiment of cool, you can be cool without even trying."

"You'll be fine."

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will. I'll be right there. We don't even have to stay long."

There wasn't even that many people from what Harry could see. Maybe ten tops. They were littered amongst some strategically placed logs, holding red cups. Jacob was most likely one of them.

"Come on," said Harry as he clambered out of the car. Andrew knocked back the rest of his tea and did the same. He moved to Harry's side quickly. Then they began their short walk over to the fire.

Jacob was the first to notice them and was quick to get on his feet and meet them halfway.

"Hey Ja-," Then his air choked off - Jacob grabbed him up in a bear hug too tight to breathe and swung him around in a circle.

"Can't . . . breathe," Harry gasped out.

Jacob laughed and put him down, throwing an arm over his shoulders, squishing him close.

"Welcome back," he said, grinning, obviously very happy. Jacob spared a look over Harry's shoulder and saw Andrew, who was trying to make himself as small as possible.

"Oh, hey Andrew," Jacob greeted and the poor boy didn't even get a chance to reply before Jacob was introducing Harry to the people scattered about. "Hey, guys this is Harry!"

Everyone on the logs hallooed back at him, sounding his name. The only other time Harry had ever gotten such a warm reception was years ago at the Weasley's family functions.

Jacob ushered him towards two people. "Harry! This is Embry Call and Rachel Black," then he leaned in and stage whispered, "My older sister."

Embry, a tall skinny faced chap with a dimpled chin, nodded at Harry slowly. "You're the new kid in town? Scottish, right?"

"British," Harry said, although it was pretty clear Embry wasn't interested. He seemed distracted in fact, since he kept glancing behind Harry instead of looking him in the eyes.

Harry glanced behind him and there Andrew was, silent as ever.

Oh.

He reached back to grab a handful of Andrew's sweater and pulled him forward into the conversation. Andrew stumbled slightly and ducked his head probably hoping no one noticed.

Under the firelight, Embry's eyes brightened.

"Sup dude," Embry said with a warm smile and Andrew stood shocked before giving him a shy wave, and Harry knew that if it was daylight, he would have seen Andrew's cheeks flush pink.

"I'm gonna get you something to drink." Jacob was off before Harry could even tell him he wasn't thirsty.

"You're Andrew, right?"

Twisting his fingers together, Andrew nodded. "Um yeah. That's me."

"Well I'm Embry and I'm glad you could make it." Embry offered with a smirk and Andrew, uncomfortable with the direct attention blushed and uttered a small, "me too."

"I like your hat."

"Thanks, I got it at Newton's."

"The place with all the overpriced ski gear?"

"Yeah."

Harry watched their interaction with a raised eyebrow before Rachel was poking him in his side to get his attention. She was pretty, Harry noted. Though she didn't really bear any resemblance to Jacob.

"Jake said if you weren't coming, he was gonna cancel the whole thing," Rachel said, gesturing in the direction of the fire. "My brother can be quite dramatic sometimes."

"Uh – pardon?"

"He's so into you," Embry said and Andrew- from the corner of his eye- gave Harry a look of, 'I told you so'.

"He doesn't even know me," Harry protested boldly.

"So?" Embry curled his lip. "He wants to get to know you."

"If you knew just how much he thought about you, dude," Embry cackled as if all present were in on the joke. Harry went notably silent. He's read this whole situation wrong it seems. He knew Jacob probably had a little crush on him, but he wasn't prepared to know just how much. "Personally, I'm just glad he's over Bella."

"I second that wholeheartedly," Rachel said raising her cup in cheers. "He was just so mopey."

"I third that." A deep voice called from one of the logs. "Bella this. Bella that. So glad that shits over."

"Yeah, Paul. I fourth that." Yet another voice called out from a different log. Harry recognized it to be Jared who decided to detach his lips from whoever's face he was sucking. "He acted as if she was the only chick in Forks."

"I'm glad he's seen the light," Paul growled out, leering openly at Harry almost approvingly. "Even if it's shining in a completely different direction."

Um.

Harry was wholly prepared to bow out from the conversation and find anywhere else to be (the shoreline looked pretty nice) when he heard a newly reappeared Jacob say resolutely beside him, "Not cool guys."

Jacob shoved at Embry a little too hard and the force of that should've sent him flying but the boy didn't even move an inch.

Embry let out a half-snort, half-bark and said, "Sorry dude but that shit was getting old really quick."

"Yeah," Paul bounded up behind Rachel to hook his chin over her shoulder and was sneering now, too.

"I wish Bella would call." Paul cried mockingly throwing the back of his hand over his eyes.

"I wish Bella wouldn't call." Jared chimed.

"I miss Bella," simpered Quil.

"Here, I got you some water since we're out of soda," Jacob said gently to Harry, handing him the Poland Spring bottle before glaring heatedly at his friends. "Guys," he hissed clenching his fists. "Shut the hell up."

"You were unhealthily obsessed, dude." Embry proclaimed, completely ignoring him.

"No, I fucking wasn't!" Jacob snapped heatedly, his chest puffing up, and veins popping. Going from zero to one hundred real quick.

Harry took a step back and took Andrew back with him as he did it. At the way, this night was commencing they might be leaving way sooner than he had thought.

Rachel saw what was happening and swooped in to try and defuse the situation. "Ease up, boys. Remember we've got company."

Jacob stared at her for a moment, and then he backed off. His face relaxed, and his voice was calmer when he spoke.

"For the fucking record," he said civilly, "She's dating Cullen I have every right to be worried."

"She's fucking batshit, that's what she is." Paul resorted and Rachel elbowed him in the gut but instead of Paul wincing, she did.

"You got that right. But it's her business to be batshit." Embry declared. "Leave yourself and us out of it."

"She's a lost cause, man," Jared called over the fire.

"Whatever." To put a fine point on the conversation, Jacob dismissed them with a turn of the head and said to Harry, "I think we should head over to the water. It's a bit crowded over here."

"Um," Harry said slowly looking to Andrew to see if that was okay. He did promise his mum he'd look out for him and quite frankly he didn't want to leave Andrew with all these random people.

Embry seemed to pick up on what Harry was doing and slowly placed an arm around Andrew's shoulders. Harry glanced at him surprised and Andrew let out a squeak. "Don't worry," he said. "We'll take care of him."

That didn't make Harry want to leave at all. Even if it was literally only a couple of feet. In fact, Harry was about to say that he was fine right where he was, but Andrew finally spoke for himself. "It's okay Harrison, you can go."

"You sure?" Harry gave him a hard, searching look.

Andrew looked so small under Embry's toned brown arm, but he nodded and said, "positive."

"Scream if you need me, yeah?" Harry said softly. Strangely feeling like a mum watching their child go off on their first day of school. "I won't be far."

Andrew smiled and nodded. "Okay." He made a shooing motion. "Now go."

Harry gave Andrew one final long look before falling in step with Jacob who was slowly walking towards the dark shore.

They stood fairly close together and Harry noticed that he wasn't really cold since Jacob was radiating so much heat.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at the sky. The stars looked so bright from down here. 'Huh,' he thought. 'It's a full moon tonight.'

Seconds passed, idly.

Harry didn't come all this way to stand in silence. In fact, he didn't come all this way for anything really, this was Andrew's fault to why he was here.

When he looked away from the sky, Jacob was just staring at him with half-lidded eyes and a crooked smile.

"What," Harry asked uncrossing his arms. "Is there something on my face?"

"No," Jacob said tilting his head. "I'm just admiring the view."

Yeah, Harry was gonna have to put a stop to this and fast. He wouldn't be so mean about it though, he'd let him down easy. Ease into it.

"So, you and Bella Swan, huh?" Harry didn't really care but everyone else did. So he thought he might as well get slightly caught up.

Jacob scrubbed a hand down his face and sighed, "So you heard about that?"

Harry resisted the sudden urge to facepalm and said, "I was right in the middle of it."

"It's complicated," Jacob sighed, and Harry shook his head and held up his hand.

Whelp. Say no more than. Being caught up wasn't that serious anyway. Especially about this.

"Forget that I asked. You don't have to explain it to me. I'm not interested in high school drama."

Jacob's face puckered up like he'd just licked a lemon. "Believe me," he said. "It's way more than just high school drama."

"Because of the Cullens?" Harry guessed.

"Yeah, when my best friend's dating a bloodsucker, things get complicated."

"Not to jump into anyone's business but Embry was kind of right. That's her business is it not?"

Jacob looked out into the dark horizon. The sound of the waves lulling them both. "I wish it were that simple."

"Ah."

"Yeah," Jacob said nodding and Harry didn't know what he was agreeing to.

"I'm surprised you guys know about the Cullens in the first place. Isn't it like a secret?"

A badly kept one but still a secret.

"Yeah, it is. I've been meaning to ask you how exactly you know."

"I read a lot," Harry said shrugging. "How do you know?"

Jacob winced and rubbed a hand at the back of his neck. "I can't exactly tell you that."

"Oh well." It wasn't that serious anyway.

"But what I can tell you is that they aren't allowed on any reservation lands and it's been that way for a very long time."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Jacob echoed.

"Yeah, that was me dismissing the subject. I don't want to talk about them anymore. I see enough of them at school."

"Sorry you have to suffer through that," Jacob grinned. "What do you want to talk about then?"

Harry leveled Jacob with a very hard look. "I want to talk about the fact that I'm not interested in dating anyone."

"Sheesh," Jacob said still grinning. "You don't waste any time, do you?"

"I just wanted to make myself clear on that and as long as you understand, we won't have a problem."

"So, we can still hang out, right?"

"Sure, as friends."

Jacob's smile dimmed a little and Harry felt as if this information was finally getting through his head. "Bad breakup?"

His breakup with Ginny wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be, but it still didn't hurt any less. They parted on mutual ground. So, Harry just shrugged for what he felt was the millionth time and said, "it's complicated."

It really wasn't. Harry just wasn't interested in dating. He swore it wouldn't do him any good.

Jacob took a deep breath and noticeably deflated. "Oh," Jacob kept his hands in his pockets and nodded slowly. "I understand."

Although Jacob was still grinning like something was funny.

"Do you really?" Harry raised an eyebrow unamused.

"Yeah."

"Good," Harry mumbled and shoved the untouched water bottle into Jacob's chest. "Hold this please."

Jacob took one of his hands out of his pockets and did as he was told. Harry proceeded to dig in his pocket for his pack of cigarettes. When he pulled them out, he caught Jacob looking down at him disapprovingly.

"That's a bad habit," he commented.

"Yeah, it is," Harry said agreeing without missing a beat.

"I'm starting to think that this whole bad boy act is genuine."

"Bad boy act?" Harry repeated pulling a face and placing one between his lips.

"You wear a leather jacket, you don't care about anything, you smoke, and you drive a classic car." Jacob listed off, "you've got this whole devil may care attitude."

Harry inhaled for the glorious nicotine and wasn't disappointed. "I can't pretend to be something I'm not." Harry then tacked on, "this is who I am, and you don't know shit about what I care about."

"I want to though," Jacob said softly.

"You want to what?"

"Know what you care about. I want to know you."

"Why?" Harry spat angrily exhaling the smoke. "Why does everyone want to know me?"

"Well, that's what friends do. They get to know each other. You said we could be friends, right?" Jacob didn't seem bothered by Harry's sudden anger, in fact, he started to smile again.

"I did." Harry huffed, already praying that he won't regret it. "But it's like everyone wants to be my friend and I'm not anything special."

"Nah," Jacob said, "that's where you're wrong."

"How?"

"You're different."

Harry rolled his eyes and scoffed, disgusted.

"No just hear me out, Harrison. You're ruff around the edges. You seem like you don't take any bullshit. This town sucked you in and now you can't just up and leave even if you wanted to. So, I've got some advice for you, man."

"Oh really." Harry snarked. "This should be interesting."

"Stop fighting," Jacob said simply.

"Stop fighting what?"

"Everyone and everything."

"Look," Harry snapped, feeling his irritation rise a tenfold. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about your ability to grow roots here. Your ability to be happy. You've got a past, that I could tell. Anyone with eyes could see that you're a survivor. But stop fighting this town because it's already grown on you whether you wanted it or not."

Harry knew he didn't want to settle even before he moved here. He already took a risk-taking Andrew in as a friend because he made up his mind when he chose to live in this town. He wasn't going to stay long.

He didn't want friends. What were they going to do for him? Nothing. Nothing at all.

But deep down he knows it was all a defense mechanism because he was afraid of getting attached to anyone. He knew he was going to lose them in the end because that's what always happens.

Good old Potter luck.

When Harry hit rock bottom years ago, it was bad. It was really bad and scary to see himself like that. It scared Ginny. It scared Andromeda. Hell, it even scared Draco.

It took a while for him to feel something other than pain. He dug himself out of that hole. He did it because he didn't have anyone to pull him out. He pulled himself out and started to drift. He was a drifter now.

So that's just the thing, what was the point of growing roots here in Forks. What would Harry gain from it? Harry had a plan and that was to graduate high school and eventually move on.

Plans were meant to be executed.

Right?

His cigarette just burned in his fingers and he looked back at Andrew who was actually talking and smiling, in that ridiculous hat. Still looking rather comfortable under Embry's arm.

Andrew was one of the only good things to come out of Forks Washington so far.

Jacob placed a warm, heavy hand on Harry's shoulder, bringing him back to the present. He looked him straight in the eyes and said, "don't take this the wrong way, but you look like you could use some friends, man."

Jacob was right but would Harry ever admit it?

Not likely.

… … …

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing is up with me Alice," Edward mumbled without even looking up at her.

"I may not be able to read emotions, but I know that something's wrong with you." Alice insisted firmly, she prodded at him. "Is it Bella? Is it a personal problem?"

"Just please don't keep me in the dark. This whole situation hasn't really been the best for me. I feel like I'm going crazy."

Edward stubbornly said nothing.

 _'_ _Just please, tell me what's wrong.'_

Edward spared a look at his younger sister and took pity on her silently because he knew that this was extremely hard for her. She was normally coming to him and showing him the outcomes of the days to come. Now she was desperate, she was asking him what was wrong when normally she would already know. Poor Alice.

 _'_ _I think I can handle Jasper keeping me in the dark about what's going on, but not you too.'_

Edward looked up at her surprised. "Jasper's keeping secrets?" Now that was hard to believe because Jasper was very strict on rules. The army and wars had disciplined him, and his immortal upbringing made him different from the rest. He knew the consequences of straying from the path.

It was only him and Alice in the house, the rest had gone hunting. Alice needed to hunt as well but she was strong, and she had most likely planned this, to get him alone. To corner him.

Alice crossed her skinny little arms over her chest. "Don't change the subject," she tutted. "What's wrong."

Now that was a loaded question. There were just so many things wrong. Harrison kept shutting him out and while Edward knew it was none of his business, he wanted to be let in. Desperately. He couldn't help but notice that this was following the same exact sequence of when he met Bella, but Harrison wasn't timid or meddling.

He was flat-out denying friendship, he wanted nothing to do with him. He wanted nothing to do with them. Harrison repeatedly told him to stay away but he wasn't listening. If his family knew what was going on, they would call him insane. They would say that he lost his mind all over again.

And maybe he was insane. There was no logical explanation for any of this. For his actions. He couldn't even explain it himself. Without Alice, he was going into the situation completely blind.

But they were far more pressing matters than his slight obsession with Harrison Peverell. Jacob Black had come onto their territory Thursday. He was the only one to witness this and he blamed that on pure coincidence and he knew that it would have been a whole different situation if the rest of his siblings were there to witness what he saw.

"Earth to Edward?" She waved a hand frantically in front of his face and he batted it away slowly.

Edward made sure to keep his face blank as he said, "I think we need to call a family meeting."

Alice rubbed at her temples as if she had a headache, a common action she would do when she got a vision she couldn't really see. But she was seeing nothing, and Edward knew that because he was in her head. "It's that serious?"

"Possibly."

"What do you mean possibly?"

"It means that it could be a potential problem considering the situation as a whole." This wasn't good. The wolves meant further complication. Edward took his time walking to the dining room, it was better to have a conversation here rather than the living room. Knowing Rosalie, things needed to be handled in a nice, calm seated manor.

"Come on." Alice followed closely behind him. "Gimme something." She pleaded. _'Anything_.'

"I want to tell everyone at the same time." Edward took a seat at one of the heads of the large mahogany table and Alice sat next to him with her lips pressed tightly together and her forehead creased. The expression looked far too old on her young face.

Alice pouted. "It must be bad then."

Edward didn't say anything, and they waited in silence for their family to return.

Carlisle and Esme were the first two to come in, they saw Alice and Edward seated at the table and they immediately followed suit. Carlisle took the seat at the eastern head of the table and Esme sat next to him, her bright gold eyes full of concern.

In a couple of minutes, everyone else trickled in. Edward could hear their thoughts, some were wary, others were quite hostile. Rosalie mostly.

Jasper was the last one in and he went to stand behind Rosalie.

Rosalie unsurprisingly was the first one to speak. "So, are we just going to sit in silence for the whole night? Or are you going to tell us what the hell is going on?"

"Rose-," Esme began.

"No," Rosalie hissed glaring at Edward balefully. "What the hell did you do now?"

"I didn't do anything." But that was a lie, Edward did many things, many things that he said he wouldn't. He kept his facial expressions neutral, but the way Rose was looking at him he could tell that she could see right through him.

Rosalie cut her eyes with precision. "Bullshit."

"Babe," Emmett softly, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder to calm her. "Let him talk."

There were many ways Edward could announce this, but he decided to rip the Band-Aid right off the fresh wound. "Jacob Black showed up after school on Thursday."

Besides him, Alice's mouth fell open with an inaudible gasp. She stared at him with shocked eyes, vaguely aware that Jasper had finally come to sit beside her.

"You've got to be kidding me." Rosalie's palm smacked down on the table with a loud bang. "What the fuck did that mutt want?"

"Well, he didn't want to speak to me or Bella." Edward opted to stare numbly at the table in front of him. " He wanted to speak to Harrison. They seemed to be," he paused to find that right word that didn't set his teeth on edge, _"acquainted."_

He could hear Jacob's thoughts that day and they weren't exactly innocent.

"So, is this the reason why Alice can't see anything?" Esme asked calmly.

"Yes." Rosalie answered but Alice quickly interjected and said, "maybe."

"I can still see certain things. Like I can still see what Bella picks out to wear in the morning or what she eats for breakfast. I can see Esme, Carlisle, Rose, and Emmett. But when it comes to seeing Jasper's future or Edward's future everything goes black. So, unless the wolves are involved with the very near future and extended future of both of them then that might just be the case."

"This kid is causing way too many problems. Carlisle, I know you believe every human life is precious put this kid has thrown our family for a loop. I say we sic him."

Edward was ready to protest at that but unexpectedly Jasper beat him to it, the southern vampire was on his feet, quick. "No," he snarled. "We're not killing him."

Rosalie got to her feet as well, unintimidated. "You don't even know what's going on. No one knows what's going on."

"Rosalie," Carlisle called, drawing her attention. He shook his head very slowly. "We are not going to kill him."

"Fine," Rosalie spat in response. She let Emmett pull her back into the chair. "Have it your way."

Her mind dissolved into a series of angry thoughts.

"You wanna know what I think?" She let out an angry laugh. "I think that this is all very funny," she pointed a finger at Jasper menacingly.

"Remember the whole Bella situation, you were on my side in the beginning. You wanted her dead as much as I did. Why? Because she caused problems and continues to do so." Rosalie glared at Edward before settling on Jasper again and continuing. "You didn't want Alice living in danger. Now, this kid shows up, makes Alice's brain go all fuzzy, constituting something that we fully don't understand and you're completely fine with that."

Jasper wasn't easing up. "It ain't like that."

Rosalie like always was having none of it. "Yes, it is. Now, this is an actual threat. So, if he's in cahoots with the wolves I wouldn't be surprised."

Jasper remained unmoved, shutting his thoughts down fast. "I could ask him."

"Ask him what exactly? Fuck that. That's beside the point anyway, we aren't supposed to be talking to him. We aren't supposed to be associating ourselves with him." Rosalie sighed deeply before looking around the room. "We don't know who he is, we don't know what he is, and we don't know what he knows. But I'm going to assume the worst. I'm going to assume that he knows exactly what's going on."

"No. It ain't like that." Jasper repeated firmly.

"It took him a week to figure out what we are. Probably less than that. Whatever resources he has, wherever he's getting his information from, it's viable."

Jasper shook his head. "He doesn't know."

"He has to," Rosalie bellowed. "Is anybody else thinking what I'm thinking? This is planned. This is calculated. The situation just keeps getting worse every time we blink. That little shit knows what's going on. He knows about them if he knows about us."

"No, he doesn't." Edward denied and the look Jasper grants him is almost grateful.

"How the fuck do you know. Huh? You don't know what he's thinking so anything's possible."

"Wait," Emmett said suddenly, raising a hand and calling for silence. "Why are you guys so quick to defend him?"

Yes. Why is that? Edward was silently cursing Emmett for yet again asking one of the most important questions.

Edward didn't even know his reason.

He didn't know Jasper's either. His mind went silent.

He could very well be wrong, and Harrison could know.

Jasper and Edward stared at each other- not exactly glaring but measuring the oppositions. The mood simmered into something mellow and Jasper slowly took his seat. Seemingly opening the floor to Edward who was quick to deny.

"I'm not defending him."

Emmett snorted. "Yes, you are."

"Black seemed like a nuisance," Edward explained. "Harrison was just as surprised to see him as I was. That doesn't mean he knows."

Carlisle's question cut through their conversation smoothly. "How do they know each other exactly?"

"What I can gather from the snippet of the conversation and from Black's thoughts. Harrison went to LaPush beach a couple of weeks ago and they met there."

Emmett was shaking his head and looking increasingly confused as each minute passed. He slowly raised his hand high in the air as if this was primary school.

Edward called on him. "Yes, Emmett?"

"I don't get it. What do we have to do with this?"

"The wolves pose a threat." This was obvious. Surely Emmett understood that.

Emmett shrugged. "Okay? And? It's the same it's always been."

Well.

He had a damn point and a fairly good one.

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't plan on getting friendly with the wolves anytime soon. The treaty is in effect. We stay away from them and they do the same. Who cares if the kid wants to be friends with Black? Who cares if he knows about them? Who gives a shit? Because I don't."

 _'Nice going Edward. Getting Rose all worked up over some bullshit. Pull your head out of your ass would you.'_ Emmett yelled at him mentally.

Emmett looked over at Rosalie. "It's no use getting worked up over this kid, babe." He put his hand over hers and at first her expression remained the same but after a few moments her shoulders relaxed, and she nodded.

It was clear in her mind. She had thought it through and there really was no use.

"We can make this our problem, or we can just leave it alone." Emmett shrugged, looking at everyone else. "I mean isn't Bella best friends with the mutt anyway?"

"Oh, I forgot about that." Rosalie mused.

Edward was sort of thrown for a loop because for a second, he forgot about her.

"We settled on a plan." He looked around the room. "We leave this Harrison kid alone and we go about our business. Graduation for us is in January and that's almost around the corner. Now as far as I know that plan hasn't changed. So, what's the problem now?"

"There isn't one," Carlisle said plainly. "And there won't be. As long as you guys are keeping your distance everything shall be fine. What he does is none of our business. "

"I agree," Esme said. "This is out of our hands."

"We don't know what's going on with Alice's visions. But soon we'll be far away from this kid. The best thing she can do is hold off until January at least if things don't change."

"Was that the only thing we were discussing?" Carlisle asked and Edward could tell his adoptive father was proud that this meeting turned out to be nothing after all.

Edward could do nothing but nod.

"Great," Rosalie yelled, "meeting adjourned." She stood up, linked her hand with Emmett's and they were off without another word.

Carlisle and Esme went about their business.

Alice zipped up to her room, and well Jasper, Edward noticed that he was gone even before Rosalie called the meeting to an end.

…

On Monday Edward didn't see Harry until lunchtime and even then, he only stayed in the lunchroom for about two minutes before leaving his friend and going outside. Most likely for a smoke. Edward watched him walk out the double doors and made his decision to follow him, oblivious to the chatter in his ears.

"Edward," Bella said placing a warm hand on his. "Are you even listening to me?"

No, he absolutely wasn't. This wasn't where he wanted to be.

"Sorry Bella, I've been distracted lately," Edward admitted softly.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing you can help with I'm afraid."

Edward made a move to get up and Bella grabbed at his cashmere sweater. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back." He assured her, and once he stood, Mike Newton swept in to capture her attention, thoughts hostile and full of jealousy that Edward had grown used to now.

He knew Alice was watching him as he exited the lunchroom, but he chose to ignore her and her thoughts. Once he got outside, he rounded the corner, expecting to see Harry sitting on one of the benches but he wasn't. Edward walked to the parking lot, zeroing in on Harry's tinted windows.

He was there, reclined in his seat, eyes closed, and Edward tried not to feel guilty for what he was about to do. He walked over to the car and knocked lightly on the window of the driver's seat. Harry startled, hackles raised, eyes wide.

They narrowed once he saw who scared him and his mouth settled into a grimace. Harry cracked the window ever so slightly and barked, "What the fuck do you want?"

"I just want to talk," Edward answered lamely, hands up in surrender.

"No," Harry muttered. "Go away."

"It's important."

"Is it life or death?"

"Not exactly, but it could be."

Life-threatening was what Edward would label it.

Harrison sighed deeply and closed his eyes for about ten seconds before unlocking his car doors. "Get in then."

Edward blinked and didn't move. "In where?"

"My car, you fucking lunatic."

"Oh." Edward slowly walked over to the other side and got in the car, he shut the door and Harry's scent engulfed him pleasantly. Like a blanket. That's the one thing Edward noticed about Harry's scent. It didn't linger. Not like Bella's or anyone else's. It was strong but it dissipated fairly quickly.

It was strange though, sitting in such close proximity. In class, he had Bella next to him and her scent acted as a buffer, at least when he was full.

When they were outside on the benches, they were close, and Edward had leaned in even closer so Harry could light his cigarette, but they were not confined like they were now. Trapped.

His throat was only slightly burning but nothing he couldn't handle. He had gone hunting over the weekend. Alone.

Besides him, in the driver seat, Harry fiddled with the volume of the radio and the tune that played out caught him off guard. "You listen to Tchaikovsky?"

"I listen to a lot of composers." Harry sagged down in the seat again and Edward swallowed. "He's one of my favorites though."

We have something in common. Edward thought.

"So," Harry eyed him. "What'd you want to talk to me about?"

How does one go about exposing their natural enemies to someone he doesn't really know? Well, it's simple. Play the victim and ask for valuable information in return before exposing them, to begin with.

Edward tried to choose his next words very carefully, but they came out a rushed, emotional mess. "So, you'd be friends with the likes of Jacob Black but not me?"

Harry was unphased and rose an eyebrow and said, "Who I'm friends with isn't your concern," he scoffed and shook his head, "just get out of my car."

"You're right it isn't." Edward conceded, ignoring the gripe to leave. He might as well roll with the punches now.

"So, I guess this conversation is over," Harry fished around in the armrest compartment for his cigarettes.

"The problem isn't who he is. It's what he is." Edward remarked cautiously.

Harry looked at him sharply, eyes dangerous. "Are you some sort of racist?"

Edward, shocked and appalled, said: "No, it's not like that."

"If you don't like him because he's native American you really need to get the fuck out. I don't want a bigot in my car."

"No, I swear," Edward said, cursing that he didn't have a handle on this situation which was readily spiraling out of control. "It's not like that."

"Then what the fuck is it like then?" Harry lit up, then silently offered him the pack and the lighter.

Edward took one and followed suit.

A deep inhale of smoke flooded his lungs and he remembered a time when these made him pleasantly dizzy. Even though he couldn't taste it now he remembered that the taste was rank, the smell was overwhelming, and he never really understood why he got into the habit in the first place.

"Did Jacob Black tell you how he knows about us exactly?"

"No, he said he couldn't tell me." Seemed like Edward was the only one breaking the rules and he and Jasper were right to defend him since he seemed like he didn't know after all.

Edward exhaled. "Well, my family and I aren't allowed on Quileute lands."

Harry shrugged and rolled the windows down. "Sucks to be you I guess."

"Harrison this is serious." Edward pressed. "If I tell you this you have to promise me you won't tell anyone."

Harry glanced at him sidelong. "I'm keeping your secret, aren't I?"

True. Very true.

Now, this was where things got rocky. "I was wondering" Edward spoke up. The cigarette stuck to his cold lips; it swayed and bobbed as he talked. "What would you be willing to give me for this information that I'm giving you?"

Harry let out a sharp laugh and let his smoke out through puckered lips.

"For information, I did not ask for nor did I want?" Harry pondered for a second. "Not a damn thing. I could always just find out everything on my own. There's no need for you."

"There isn't but I would save you the time and effort."

"Why are you so eager to tell me? If it's such a big secret, then maybe I shouldn't know. Maybe it's not my place to know."

"Maybe so, but I'm hoping that you take this information and stay away from them just like you're so eager to stay away from us."

"Oh, so Jacob and his friends are some mythical creatures too," Harry said, tapping his ash out into his ashtray. "Oh goody."

"Perhaps," Edward said, finishing out his own cigarette and crushing the filter on the ashtray. "But quid pro quo."

"Alright slow your road, Hannibal," Harry interjected. "This is all just a little ploy to get me to talk to you isn't it?"

"No-

"Then what do you really fuckin want from me, huh?"

Edward ran a hand over his face, feeling strangely rung out and sighed. "I just want to know a little bit about you."

That and he wanted Harry as far away from the wolves as possible.

Harry went silent and Edward was at the edge of his seat. "Your family know your talking to me?" Harry asked at length.

Edward shook his head. "No."

Harry didn't look convinced and asked, "not even Jasper?"

Now Edward was the one confused. "What does Jasper have to do with this?"

Harry hummed. "Oh, nothing. That explains a lot actually."

"No, it doesn't."

Harry flicked the butt of his cigarette out of the window and into the distance. "Believe me, it does but I think I understand why you want to know a little bit about me."

"So, we'll trade information?"

Harry hesitated. Edward watched his tongue dart out and fiddle with the broken skin of his lip.

 _Please,_ he begged no one in particular. _Give me this. Give me something._

Blessedly, Harry gave up whatever moral struggle he'd been fighting, and nodded. "You get three questions. You can ask anything, and I'll answer."

Edward knew that he did not have any room to make any deals, but he couldn't help but ask, "That's it?"

"Take it or leave it, Eddie boy."

Edward took it because what other options did he have? He wasn't the one in control here.

"So," Edward started but was immediately interrupted.

"Hold it right there, I wanna hear this super-secret information first. I wanna see if it's even worth my time. Then the questions come after, capiche?"

…

Edward was expecting a lot of things, he was expecting Harry to look surprised or maybe even outraged but he did not expect Harry to straight-up laugh in his face. It wasn't just a chuckle, it was a deep belly laugh that made his eyes go all squinty and mouth open wide.

Edward was at loss. "I don't understand what's so funny."'

"You think," Harry gasped out between chortles, "that Jacob Black is a werewolf. Ha, you're really insane after all."

"He is a werewolf." Edward insisted exasperatedly. "I wouldn't lie about that. I explained the legends. I explained the treaty and I've seen him and the pack with my own eyes."

"Jacob and his friends aren't werewolves."

"Yes, they are."

"No, they aren't, you lunatic."

Edward was teetering on hysterics. "Why are you so sure?"

"Because Saturday was a full moon and I was with them that night. They didn't transform."

Edward didn't know what the hell Harry was talking about. "What?"

"Werewolves transform on full moons," Harry said slowly as if Edward was a toddler.

"These types of wolves don't need a full moon to transform. They're shapeshifters. They turn into wolves more or less on their command."

Harry placed a hand under his chin, skeptical. "Wolves, you say?"

"Yes. Big ones. I've seen them myself. My whole family has."

"Oh," Harry said drawing out the 'o'. "You should've said that from the beginning. Now that's a completely different thing. Now your little story makes a lot more sense."

"It does?"

"Yeah. If they were really werewolves things would've gotten ugly."

"So, you believe me?"

Validation. Please.

"Yeah, I guess. The treaty explains why you guys can't come on their lands, amongst other things." Harry nodded and ran a hand threw his wild curls. Edward held his breath. "I mean it all sounds pretty solid, but I'll still look into it."

Okay. Moment of truth now. "So, you'll stay away from them?"

"Um," Harry said, looking at him strangely. "No, if Jacob wants to hang and I'm up for it. I'd say yes."

"But they're werewolves." Edward protested as if that meant everything.

"You see no they aren't. They're just really big dogs." Harry said. "That I could handle."

"You're being absurd." Edward sputtered.

"I'm not afraid of vampires and I'm not afraid of them. Either way, they're protectors. You explained their history and their legends. I get it now."

Edward opened his mouth to express his views on that, but Harry just shook his head and pointed a finger in his face. "Thanks for the super-secret information and all but lunch ends in five minutes and I promised Andrew I wouldn't be late to trig."

Harry drummed his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently. "You gonna ask your questions or not?"

Oh.

That.

"So, what are you?" Edward asked, thinking he was oh so clever but unsurprisingly Harry just blinked.

"I'm British Pakistani," Harry said flatly. "You've got two more questions left."

That's obviously not what Edward meant but it was clear that was all Harry was going to say on that matter. There were so many questions Edward wanted to ask but they could easily be taken out of context just like the first one.

"How'd you find out about the Volturi and about us?"

It was one thing to know about them and another to know about the Volturi. They didn't take very kindly to just anyone knowing their secrets. They were ready to kill Bella for knowing what she knew.

"I read about it in a book."

"You're joking."

"I'm really not."

"I know for a fact that information about the Volturi does not exist in just any ordinary books."

"Well, the books in my possession have plenty of information. Next and final question, please."

Edward had thought about asking Harry this one for quite some time. So, he was eager to hear an answer that was not cultivated by his own incorrect assumptions. "What are you running from?"

"What makes you think I'm running from anything?"

Deflection instead of an answer.

"Because I've been watching you," Edward has been, quite intimately, much like he did with Bella but on a smaller scale. Since Harry wouldn't talk to him at all really. But there he was, face blank, right in Edward's space. Or rather Edward was in his. "I've noticed one thing and one thing only."

Harry's face remained emotionless. "And what's that?"

 _"That you don't belong here."_

Harry flinched and recoiled as if the words physically hurt it and that's when Edward knew he fucked up, but he didn't know how badly just yet. All he had was a reaction to go off of and it was a bad one.

Edward waited a few seconds before calling his name. "Harrison?"

Harry didn't acknowledge him. He wasn't breathing. He wasn't blinking. He was just staring out of the windshield blankly.

He tried again.

"Harrison," Edward said his name softly and gently, he even started to reach out a hand to placate the boy who sat in near comatose.

"I don't belong here," Harry whispered softly shaking his head, looking straight ahead and Edward retracted his hand. "I don't belong here," he said again and then again, each time increasing volume.

"Harrison," Edward tried to pacify him but Harry was screaming now. "Harrison, please."

Then Harry suddenly stopped, and he looked at Edward with such unadulterated rage that it was Edward's turn to flinch back.

"Get out," Harrison commanded, tone leaving nothing for discussion. "Now."

"Harrison please," Edward said, pleading for something. He wasn't entirely sure of what. Perhaps a chance to apologize. Whatever Harry thought he meant by that, it wasn't truly his intention to insult him. He just meant that Harrison looked just as out of place as them.

A person trying to blend in but not truly succeeding. That's all. He swears. He just wanted to let Harry know that. But Harry looked far from reason.

Harry's hands balled into fists and he was suddenly breathing hard.

"I said get out," Harry roared and then suddenly an invisible force slammed Edward up against the passenger seat door. Edward's marble body jolted the car harshly and his head connected with the window, sending spider webs of splinters up the tinted glass.

Edward froze and he wasn't sure if it was from shock or terror.

That happened right? He wasn't going insane?

Edward looked at Harry, well, he dared to.

Harry was staring back at him with those unnaturally green eyes, glassy and brimmed with what looked like tears.

"You fuckin happy now?" He whispered brokenly and Edward felt as if his guilt would swallow him whole. How was he supposed to respond to that? Huh?

Edward didn't dare move. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Harry dug a flask out of the armrest and took a long, cleansing gulp. "Everyone always is," he dismissed him. He took another sip and screwed the cap back on the flask.

"I won't tell anyone," Edward promised as if that was supposed to make the situation any better.

Harry sounded just so very tired when he said, "You're right because what is there to tell?"

"Harrison I-,"

"Just get out of my car please," Harry ordered, starting his engine.

Without another word, Edward climbed out and watched Harry speed out of the parking lot without so much as a glance.

* * *

This was the longest chapter yet and when I finally had the time to write it, it was tons of fun. Feel free to let me know what you think about this chapter. Until next time my friends.


End file.
